


Meeting Otabek's family

by madmartigan_77



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Otabek Altin, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Rimming, Top Otabek Altin, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri's abusive parents talked about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmartigan_77/pseuds/madmartigan_77
Summary: After 3 years of dating, Yuri was finally meeting Otabek's family..Marriage, kids, daily life ordeals





	1. Meeting Otabek's family

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Otabek's family based around no knowledge whatsoever of Kazakh families or traditions or anything, I've just wrote them as a very general traditional view of what a family should be, and close minded views on homosexuality. 
> 
> I in no way think this represents actual Kazakh families! Just how some people do actually feel and think about being gay, or having a gay son, or the sense that someone is the 'woman' or 'man' in a same sex relationship. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Bekaaa.. It's so fucking hot"

Yuri whined out, it was his first time ever in Almaty, he was faced with the ordeal of facing all of Otabek's large family

Otabek knew his boyfriend was nervous about it, and that he wouldn't manage well in the heat, but he refused to listen to him when he'd tried to talk him out of wearing his black skinny jeans and a hoody. Just leaving the airport, and he'd already taken off his hoody, tied his t shirt up to reveal his pale toned stomach, which nearly made Otabek die inside. And rolled up his jeans as best he could, removing his cheetah print socks in a huff

"I tried to warn you Yura.."

"But your wearing the same fucking things you always wear, leather jacket and everything. It's not fucking fair, I don't think I'm going to make it" 

Otabek laughed sweetly, "Yura, I promise you'll make it, and I'm use to it remember. The taxi will have air conditioning, it'll be cooler"

Walking to the taxi rank, Otabek was carrying both sets of luggage and Yuri's discarded clothing, the small Russian blonde, claiming he was too hot to carry anything

Otabek would do anything for his boyfriend, so he accepted it without a fuss. Thankfully a taxi was ready to go instantly, Otabek easily slipping back into his home tongue, feeling nice to speak it so casually. 

He knew Yuri loved it when he spoke it, especially in the bedroom, but right now the flustered blonde was too far gone to even notice. The taxi driver even started laughing making fun of him, and Yuri was none the wiser

"I guess it's his first time in Almaty" he teased

Otabek smiled, "Yeah, he didn't believe me when I said it was hot. He's from Russia, so he's not use to the heat at all"

"Russia?! I'm surprised he's coping as well as he is then, can he speak Kazakh?"

"Nah, we don't really speak it together. Mainly Russian or English"

"That's for the best then, he doesn't look like he'd take kindly to the teasing" he joked

Otabek laughed, "Yeah he has quite the temper" 

"Bekaa.. Are we nearly there?" Yuri whined at him

Switching back to Russian for him, "We are Yura, only 5 more minutes"

"Ughh, your family's going to fucking hate me Beka"

"They won't hate you Yura, when we get to mine you can have a cold shower and put more weather appropriate clothes on hm" 

Yuri instead of a coherent reply, just swore repeatedly, making the taxi driver laugh 

Chatting easily with the taxi driver for the final leg of the journey, finally arriving at his apartment. If he was totally honest, he much prefered Yuri's apartment that he shared with Victor Yuuri and his cat Potya. That Otabek had officially adopted, making him a proud parent of the beloved cat

They'd been together for 3 years, but Otabek's parents had only found out about a year ago, they weren't happy to say the least. Hence why it took a year for them to meet, and also Otabek was officially moving in with Yuri in Russia

This was his last trip to his old apartment just to get moved out, they'd have done it so much sooner, but due to Otabek's skating coach being in Kazakhstan, he'd had to stay. But since decided to quit skating and focus on Dj'ing, there was no reason to why he couldn't move in with Yuri

For Yuri it had been bittersweet, he loved competing with his boyfriend, and would dearly miss him in skating. But he also loved that his boyfriend was a amazing Dj, and had a lot of potential if he'd only put more time into it. And the fact that it also meant he could move in with him, was the icing on the cake. Neither of the two could wait

Once Yuri was showered, and changed into shorts (which were a little on the shorter side, making his ass and legs look perfect) and a tied up tiger tshirt, complete with sunglasses, and braided tied up hair, revealing his perfect little face.

He looked absolutely unreal, Otabek never normally saw him like this, unless it was in the bedroom of course, not out and about. He would struggle to not touch him

"Feel better baby? And you look fucking amazing" Otabek coo'd putting his hands on his hips, admiring the contrast in skin colours, Yuri putting his arms around his neck, looking at him with concerned eyes

"God yes, Beka what if your parents take one look at me and say we can't date. What would you do?"

"Yura, that won't happen, I made them promise before we even left that they would be nothing but kind. And you know we've spoke about it for a full fucking year, for them to be okay with it. They wouldn't wait till you got here to give an ultimatum like that, and if they did. It's you baby, it's always you okay"

When Otabek had visited and told them, he'd sat his whole family down, and said he had been seeing someone for the past 2 years and it was incredibly serious. To the point they would probably get married one day, his family had been over the moon. Until he added when they asked what she was called, "Uh, he's called Yuri.."

His Dad has full blown erupted, screaming at him then storming out saying he'd broke his heart. His Mam had broke down in tears, and his sisters and brothers, had looked on in disbelief, his oldest sister lecturing him, his oldest brother asked if he wanted to tear the family apart. And the younger two started crying, but only because of all the fuss, they didn't know what was going on

Otabek had defended himself and Yuri, "I'm not trying to break the family apart, mam stop crying please.. I can't help who I've fallen in love with, I can't change it, I'm sorry" 

An hour later and it was still chaos, only made worse when his Dad came home and kicked him out. Otabek had cried on the phone to Yuri all night.. 

"Hey Beka, how'd it go?" 

"Yura..” Otabek sobbed out “It was awful..” telling Yuri everything, he knew Yuri had never seen or heard him cry before, and that was probably scaring him, but Otabek couldn't help himself. He knew Yuri would be there for him, but Otabek liked to be the one to care for him, not the other way round

"Beka, I'm fucking so sorry that you had to go through that. I wish I could be there to hold you baby, that's so fucking shit. I.. I wish I could make it all better, I don't know what to say baby. What do you want to do?" Yuri had paused uneasily

"How do you mean? What can I do, I'm just going to keep trying to get them to understand" 

"So.. Your not breaking up with me Beka?"

"Fuck no Yuri, never ever..." he was cut off

"But Beka there your family, and your really close to them. I want you to be happy baby.." then Yuri had started crying down the phone, "I'm sorry, fuck, I just love you so much, I don't want to ruin your fucking life" 

"Yura shh shh, I'm not breaking up with you. Ever, it's always going to be you Yuri, no matter what. Your not ruining my life, they'll understand I'm sure.. They just need time, I'd rather have a lifetime of happiness with you baby, than a lifetime of regret with people who can't accept me for who I am" 

"Do you promise Beka?" he sobbed

Then Otabek had started crying again, "Of course I do baby, I just can't believe they'd do this... Can I come to Russia tomorrow?" 

Yuri was crying loudly down the phone, so was Otabek, it was a real mess. They were both there for each other though, through all the tears, "Of course you fucking can Beka, me and Potya are your family too remember, this is your home as well" 

That only made Otabek cry all the more, but in the happiest kind of way, "I love you Yura, and Potya, so so much" 

He stayed in Russia for a month, Yuri looking after him so much, holding him tightly. Cradling Otabek on his knee, even though Otabek was far too heavy for him, Yuri never complained, not even once. Yuri turned into the softest little kitten for him, calling him pet names like they were going out of fashion, trying his hardest to make him happy

When Otabek had returned home, he'd called in on his parents. No one was happy to see him, much to his dismay. But after months of talking, like really 9 months of talking. They finally agreed to accept the fact that he had a boyfriend, and that wasn't going to change

Then nearly a year later since he told them, they agreed to meet him and welcome him as part of the family. Otabek had expressed he was going to ask Yuri to marry him one day, and he would love his entire family there, and supporting him. Hence the family accepting to meet him, and put there differences aside

He hated the fact that his poor perfect boyfriend, was literally everything his family hated. He was Russian, he was gay presumably, though he only wanted Otabek, he was pale and had blonde hair, not the typical look they'd want in the family. He didn't look manly like Otabek looked manly, he was petite and slender, and had shoulder length hair, and wore whatever he wanted, and oh swore like a trooper

"Fucking shit, what should I wear? I don't think that this is acceptable" he said angrily

In fairness, it wasn't acceptable, but if Yuri was in any of his other clothes, the heat would make him worse, so it was better that he was aired out. And they already said they would accept him, so they'd have to deal with it

"Yura, your perfect okay. It's not going to be easy, for either of us okay. But once it's done, it's done and it'll be easier and easier from then on"

Yuri looked up at him with soft green eyes now, all the anger gone, now he just looked worried, leaning up to kiss him. Otabek would never get tired of these soft lips on his, or the way his tongue moved so perfectly against his own. He felt nothing but sheer love

Yuri pulled away all of a sudden, "It's too fucking hot to kiss, let's go Beka. Before I lose my nerve"

Otabek smiled, "Yura y'know today isn't even that hot, but your not use to it. I bet you feel better after this week"

They were staying here for two weeks, they were meeting the family a few times, getting them to know Yuri, and sorting out the house and the movers, making sure nothing was forgotten and everything was sorted.

"Baby, I need you to wear your leather jacket, were riding to there house"

"Your fucking joking, Beka I trust you not to crash us okay, I can't wear another layer"

"No Yura, you have too. If you were wearing something stronger I wouldn't mind, but your all skin today baby"

"BECAUSE IT'S FUCKING TOO HOT TO LIVE OTABEK"

Otabek couldn't help but laugh, "Yura stop being so dramatic, and calm down, I want a mellow boyfriend when you meet my family" 

Yuri glared at him, "were taking a fucking taxi, I'm not wearing a leather jacket in this heat" 

Otabek shrugged his shoulders, "fine Yura, but on my bike it'll be cool because we're driving, I promise. Then after we've met my family, we can go somewhere pretty"

"God fine, (storming off to get his jacket, he yelled through) The place better be super fucking pretty though!"

Before they left the house, Otabek took Yuri's hand gently, "Yura, not that you shouldn't be yourself, but just calm down the swearing okay. I've got young brothers and sisters remember"

"I know Beka, I'll try my hardest okay. Just for you" 

Yuri smiled at him, that sweet fucking smile that Otabek loved so much, "Thanks baby, and do you remember all there names?" 

"Oh fuck, You have a older brother and sister called.. Darina and Alexey, the younger two are called, Dasha and Amir, and your fucking parents are called, Alina and Roman. But I'm going to fucking call them Sir and Mrs Altin"

"I'm proud of you Yura, but if your proving you aren't going to swear that sentence was horrific" He teased

"Just fucking get us there Beka, then I'll stop the second I see the house. Unless I die from heat exhaustion first"

About to get on the bike, Otabek decided Yuri looked too perfect not to get a photo, "Let me get a photo of you baby, you look so fucking good right now"

Yuri turned with a scowl, "I'm too fucking hot Beka" he whined

Otabek laughed, "It's too hot to get a photo? Just stand looking pretty Yura like you are right now" 

Yuri scowled at the camera, not playing along at all. Otabek still uploaded it, '@Yuri-Plisetsky doesn't like the Almaty heat.. Rolling eye emoji'

"Fucking asshole, fine let me get one of us" 

Sitting on the Bike in leather jackets, and helmets on, Yuri took the photo, his head resting behind Otabek's shoulder, 'This crazy fucker made us wear leather jackets in this heat, I miss Russia.. @Otabek-Altin, your lucky I love you asshole' 

On the bike ride, Yuri held onto Otabek tightly, he didn't normally squeeze this tight. But Otabek guessed it was nerves, which he didn't blame him for, he felt nervous as well, not that he wanted to admit that to his boyfriend.

Pulling up to the house, he saw how nervous his petite little boyfriend was, wishing he could just swaddle him up from all this, and wrap him in his arms. It was easy meeting Yuri's Grandpa, he'd already met Otabek before and really liked him. Then when Yuri had told him they were a couple, his Grandpa had been happy that'd he chosen so well

"baby it's going to be fine okay, I'm right here, once it's done..."

"Were going to see something super fucking pretty I know, (he smiled making Otabek smile) you okay too Beka? I'm here for you too baby, you know that right"

Yuri rarely called him Baby, but when he did it was always in sweet caring loving moments, which always made Otabek melt, and feel just a little better

"Of course I do, I couldn't do it without you kitten. Let's go" 

Otabek took Yuri's hand in his own, entwining their fingers together and heading for the house. Yuri looked fucking perfect, his braided tied up hair slightly mussed from the helmet but in a way that only made it look better. His slim pale body looked amazing in what he was wearing, Otabek was wearing his standard clothes, the heat obviously not bothering him as much

The door opened to his Mam, who looked them both up and down before smiling and saying "hello, come in come in" 

"Mam, Yuri doesn't speak Kazakh, can you speak Russian or English?" 

He was slightly annoyed because he did already tell his entire family that fact, if they were rude to Yuri he knew he wouldn't be able to hide his emotions, they could be as awful as they wanted to Otabek, but Yuri was perfect, and hadn't done anything wrong. Not that Otabek had, but they always said 'he was the one who let the family down', it was his choice to be Yuri, so Yuri shouldn't be to be blame at all.

She replied in English, as if again just trying to put Yuri out a little more, or that's how it seemed to Otabek anyways.

"Oh sorry about that" leading them into the front room where all his family were seated, staring up to the pair.

Otabek spoke up, "Hi, this is Yuri, that's.." listing all the people in the room, who hadn't said anything yet, just stared intently at the pair. Otabek could feel his blood boiling

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all" Yuri replied, exceptionally politely, Otabek could tell he was trying his hardest not to sound Russian, which made Otabek wish he could just take him away from this disaster.

"Take a seat" his mam offered, they both sat down on the sofa, near Amir who was staring intently at Yuri in awe. "You look like a angel" he coo'd, making Yuri laugh a little, "Uh thanks" 

His Dad cut in, "Amir, he's not a angel. Just because he's pale and blonde, doesn't make him a angel" 

Dasha spoke, "But he is really pretty Dad, you have to admit" 

Otabek spoke up, "And he is sitting right here with you all, you can acknowledge him" 

Dasha spoke with a smile right at Yuri, "you’re really pretty Yuri, will you braid my hair like yours?" 

"Yeah sure, anytime" Yuri replied with a smile, but he was holding Otabek's hand tightly with nerves, Otabek didn't blame him.

Dasha immediately got up, sitting on the floor in front of Yuri, his mam speaking up, "Dasha that's rude, get up" 

"It's really fine, I don't mind Mrs Altin" he spoke politely, still trying not to sound Russian. It was probably the formalest he'd heard Yuri speak and not swear for, even in important interviews he was himself.

"Thanks Yuri!" Dasha beamed handing him a brush and a bobble, Yuri let go of Otabek’s hand to start her hair. Not that greatest thing to do when your already not manly, in front of a family that deems that 'a man should be a man', but it was so very Yuri and Otabek wouldn't have him any other way. 

Amir spoke excitedly, "Can I do your hair Yuri?" 

Before Yuri could speak up, his Dad spoke, "Amir, that's not something a boy should be doing, no you can't" 

Otabek cut to Kazakh, "Dad, stop being so rude, you said you would be okay, we've spoke about this" 

"I didn't know he look like that Otabek, I didn't know what I was agreeing too"

His mam cut in, "Roman, it's a lot I know. But we said we would, do you want to lose your son?" 

"Otabek, your sure this is the person you want to introduce your family too? You are going to marry him? Is he worth all of this?"

"He is, more than anything. I love him, and that's all there is to it. It's not so hard to understand"

Poor Yuri was silently braiding Dasha's hair, not having a clue what was being said, but he kept his cool which meant a lot, Otabek couldn't imagine how hard this must be for him.

Darina spoke up, "Otabek, are you sure? Don't you want a nice Kazakh girl?"

"No Darina I don't, I want Yuri and you all need to accept that, or I'll leave and never come back"

Alexey spoke, "Fine Otabek you win, we'll all accept him and talk to him. He seems nice enough"

Amir spoke up cutely, "and he looks like a angel, why does everyone not like him?" genuinely confused

Otabek spoke for his family, "They do Amir, they just need to get to know him first, so you have to be extra nice to him okay" 

Amir all of a sudden wrapped his arms around Yuri, giving him a tight cuddle, switching to English, "Yuri, I like you, will you be my friend?" 

Yuri smiled down at him, "Yeah of course Amir, I like you too" 

His Dad spoke, "Yuri, sorry about that. Seeing you, you were more than we all expected. But Otabek is adamant your staying together no matter what, so we'll have a fresh start. I'm Roman, please call me Roman, and call my wife Alina, no formalities"

"Okay Roman, thanks. I'm sorry that it's a lot for you to take in"

His mam spoke up, "Don't apologize Yuri, it's not your fault. You’re just very.. Modern, which isn't a bad thing, were just very traditional. But you make my son very happy, so you must be good news"

Darina spoke up, "Yeah Yuri, your prettier than me, so are you the girl of the relationship?"

"uh no.. I'm the man, just like Otabek is.." he said nervously

"Darina, he's my boyfriend, not my girlfriend"

"No, I know that. But your the manly one, and he's the girly one?" she asked confused

Otabek knew she wasn't trying to be rude, and that she genuinely didn't understand the concept, that even though Yuri wasn't 'manly' they were both still men, and just because they were two men in a relationship, the more 'girly' one didn't automatically take on the roll of the 'woman'.

"No Darina, he's Yuri and I'm me, there's no manly or girly one. Just boyfriends, both boys"

She pulled a face of confusion, before shrugging, "Modern I guess"

Alexey laughed, "your so dumb Darina"

She scowled at him and shouted a kazakh curse at him, getting scolded by his mam.

"your done" he said quietly to Dasha, who got up excitedly looking in the mirror beaming a smile

"I love it Yuri! Will you do it again but a different style when I see you again tomorrow?" 

"Yeah of course" he smiled at her

Otabek knew he was feeling uncomfortable still, not being able to be himself and having to bite his tongue, and being called the fucking girl of the relationship.

They stayed for two hours and if he was completely honest, it wasn't that bad. Once they got over the fact of, he's a boy and Otabek's a boy, lets throw a fit. It was actually okay. 

They ate lunch, talking fairly easy over food. 

His mam asking gently, "would you ever learn Kazakh Yuri?"

"I'm not sure to be honest, since Otabek speaks it, I don't think I would ever need to" 

His Dad asked, "So what language do you speak when your alone together?"

"Russian mainly, or English if were around friends" 

"Yuri's flat mate, doesn't speak Russian, so we speak English around him really. And our other non Russian friends"

Alexey spoke, "You don't speak with much of a accent Yuri, I'd have thought you were very broad"

Otabek answered for him smiling, "He's trying not too, he does have quite a broad accent really"

Alina spoke, "Oh Yuri, you don't have to do that for us, speak how you would normally speak" 

Otabek thought 'but don't swear your head off' smiling to himself

"Thanks Alina, I just wanted to make a good impression" he spoke in his normal thick Russian accent, much to Otabeks delight. He loved his voice so much, he especially loved how Yuri sounded in the bedroom, his accent was so strong and his moans went straight to Otabek's dick.

Alexey spoke in surprise, "Wow Yuri you really were holding back, that's better. What's Russia like? What do your family think of our Otabek? Were they more welcoming than us?"

"Uh Russia's fine really, it's the only place I've ever lived, I prefer the cold weather. (he joked, making them laugh) I only have my Grandpa, and he loves Otabek, but he did before we were together anyways"

When it came time for them to leave, Amir cuddle into Yuri tightly, making him promise he was visiting again tomorrow. The rest of the family just waved him off but warmly, much to Otabeks happiness.

Leaving hand in hand, Yuri waited until he got to the bike, 

"come on then Beka, show me this super fucking pretty place I was promised" 

Otabeks face dropped a little bit, his parents had walked them to the bike without Yuri noticing

"Oh fuck shit, sorry, ah sorry" Yuri startled out

His parents laughed, "well at least you waited until you weren't around the young ones, thank you Yuri. I'm sorry for our differences, you do seem like a nice boy to be with our Otabek, keep making him happy"

"Uh thank you, I will, I promise, and sorry.. again" 

They smiled walking into the house, 

"fucking hell beka you could have told me asshole!"

Otabek burst out laughing, bringing him in for a tight hug

"Yura I'm so fucking proud of you, you were amazing, so so amazing. Thank you so much baby"

Yuri teased, "well as the girl of the relationship.." 

They burst out laughing, "Yura I'm so sorry, but you were amazing. I'm sorry they were rude at first, and that my sister kept thinking you were a fucking girl, you kept your cool the whole time. I love you baby"

Yuri smiled, looking up to his boyfriend from his arms, giving him a quick kiss

"I love you Beka, thanks for defending me, your damsel in distress" he joked

Laughing they got onto the bike, "Yura I honestly thought you were going to go mental at any second during that conversation"

Yuri laughed loudly, tightly holding Otabek on the bike

"If I wasn't focusing on making your sisters hair look fucking beautiful, I don't think I could have kept my cool"

"What a day, you ready for super fucking pretty then my Yura?" 

"Yeah asshole, hurry up, it's too fucking hot in this jacket when were not moving"

"Your wish is my command m'lady" Otbaek teased, Yuri playfully shoving him as he rolled his eyes, muttering asshole under his breath as they took off

 

Arriving at the super fucking pretty place, it was a beautiful park, that was always quiet. The prettiest flowers always growing in it, and big tall tree's, where artists often went to draw. 

"Here we go Yura, super fucking pretty"

"Okay Beka you were right, you didn't disappoint. It's no fucking cooler here though, how are you in those jeans?!" he whined out

"because it's not that hot today Yura, remember I grew up here, I'm use to the heat. We can walk under the tall trees though, they'll shade you" 

"Uggghh, carry me Beka, I can't go on" 

Otabek loved Yuri's dramatic nature, turning around so Yuri could get onto his back. Yuri despite the heat, clung to Otabek, planting kisses up his cheek playfully.

Walking to the tall trees, Yuri loved the park, getting carried around by Otabek only made it better for him. Finally reaching the trees and the shade, Otabek threw Yuri over from his back and softly pulled him onto the floor on top of him making Yuri laugh. 

"Asshole be careful with me" 

Laying underneath Yuri, with Yuri between his legs, and his beautiful face and bright green eyes right in his face, Otabek was the happiest person ever. 

"Your so fucking beautiful baby, I'm so lucky" 

Yuri smiled at him widely, leaning in to peck him on the nose

"You’re a sap Beka, but your my sap, and your so handsome. I love every inch of your handsome fucking self" 

Rolling him over, and kissing down his neck playfully, while tickling up his sides, had the little Russian crying out laughing

"Beka stop it you asshole! We were having a moment!" he squealed trying to squirm away from his hands

Otabek stopped looking at his flushed red face from the heat and from laughing, he couldn't help but smile 

"We are still having a moment baby, Yuri Plisetsky I love you so much"

Yuri put his hands through Otabek's undercut smiling up at him, "I love you"

"Who?" he teased

Yuri rolled his eyes, "You fucking, Otabek Altin, I fucking love you asshole" 

"that's better" Otabek teased, leaning in for a kiss

They laid there under the trees in the shade on the grass, easily making out slowly for a few moments, before Otabek pulled away

"I'm going to love you forever Yura, always, with my whole heart"

"good asshole, we both are, I'm fucking yours forever and your mine Beka. You know that"

Otabek smiled down at his boyfriend, "no matter what"

Yuri rolled his eyes, "Of course no matter fucking what" pulling him in for another kiss

Yuri had his legs wrapped around him, so when Otabek lifted up still holding Yuri he came easily with him. Sitting up with Yuri wrapped up on his knee, kissing him sweetly, he reached round to his back pocket.

Pulling away from the kiss, looking Yuri in his pretty face

"Yuri Plisetsky, would you marry me?" bringing the ring around, Yuri's face looked shocked

His eyes full and wide, staring down at the ring and back at Otabek's smiling face, his eyes flooded with tears, burying his face into Otabek's neck tightly sobbing.

"fucking asshole, of course I fucking will. I fucking love you so much Beka" 

He couldn't speak anymore for crying so hard, Otabek was a tiny bit worried, holding his boyfriend tightly.

"Are you okay Yura? If you don't want too..."

Yuri pulled away from his neck staring him right in the face, his face still flooded

"Of course I want too, I'm just so happy, I didn't know if you would ever. (still sobbing out) I'm so fucking happy Beka, were like a little family, and I... I (crying inconsolably) I always wanted to be a fucking little happy family with you, and fucking Potya”

He burrowed his face into Otabek's neck again, clinging on tightly. Now Otabek understood, Yuri's Dad had never bothered with him, he was a drunk dickhead, who beat him up whatever chance he got. And his Mam was a drug addict, who had never wanted him, handing him over to her Dad, again only getting back in touch when she needed a place to stay or money. He had to watch his horrific parents, keep dipping in and out of his life in pieces and only ever wanting him for something, not just for his love

When Yuri was 14 he'd bumped into his parents on the streets of Russia, they'd asked him to come over dinner, things had severely escalated, Yuri didn't like to talk about it at all. All Otabek knew was that was the last time he saw them, and it wasn't a good experience

His Grandpa on the other hand, had taken him on fully, looking after him unconditionally. Always trying to protect him from his parents, even his own Daughter. Yuri used his anger as a way to protect himself from other people wanting to get closer to him, not wanting to be kind incase they took advantage of him, or if he liked them and they left him.

Otabek proposing, and proving he wanted to spend his life with him must have calmed all of the worries inside Yuri, but also made him feel a mix of emotions, like he was wanted, he was something worth keeping, that Otabek was never going to leave him. 

"It's okay Yura, I'm here baby, I'm always going to be. Your stuck with me forever for real now, I love you so much Yuri Plisetsky, I'm never leaving you. Me you and Potya are going to be a happy little family, and if you ever want kids, then we can do that too. Anything you want baby, I'm going to love you with my whole entire heart, my whole fucking life baby"

He held him close, stroking a hand up his back calmingly. 

"your perfect baby, you make me so proud of you. I asked your Grandpa for permission, and he wondered what took so long, I said how I wanted you to meet my family first. No matter how it went, I was going to do it today Yura. It's always you, always going to only ever be you" 

Yuri had quieted down, no longer burrowing his face, but instead just resting on his shoulder, still not looking at Otabek just yet, he felt Yuri move to wipe his face

"Yura let me, I want to see your beautiful face so much" 

Yuri moved to face him, his face red and eyes sore, "cmere baby, so perfect, so beautiful"

He wiped away the wetness, smiling at him softly. 

"Beka I love you so fucking much, I'm so happy, you always make me so happy. Thank you, for always letting me be myself and being there for me constantly. I can't believe my Grandpa didn't tell me! I uh, I do want kids.. One day, do you?"

"Yeah of course Yura, can I put the ring on you now?" 

Yuri's face lit up into a bright smile, "Fuck yeah!" 

Otabek slid the ring on, Yuri beaming a smile, Otabek smiling right back.

"Beka I love it, we need to get you one too. I love it, I love you, I love you so much. Your fucking perfect" 

Yuri crashed his mouth to Otabek's, making out a lot more deeply and passionately than earlier. Otabek ran his hands up Yuri's top, enjoying the feel of his soft skin against his hands. Yuri being Yuri, got carried away as usual, pulling off Otabek's top.

"Baby what are you doing, we're in public"

"I don't care, I just want to feel you Beka, no ones around please" 

Otabek could never say no to Yuri on the best of days, let alone when he said please and looked at him with those bright green wide eyes.

"Fuck Yura, we really shouldn't" he said as he was pulling off Yuri's top too, and crashing their mouths together again. This boy really was his weak spot.

"Beka I'm going to fucking love you forever" Yuri panted out against Otabeks' mouth, delving his tongue back into his mouth.

Pulling Yuri down on top of him, reaching his hand down to slip into his shorts

"I'm going to love your forever baby, you and your perfect fucking everything. I'm so lucky Yura"

They were making out messily, grinding up against each other hotly. Until they heard nearby voices, begrudging pulling away to listen if they were coming this way. When they realised they were, Yuri groaned separating from Otabek and pulling his top back on.

Otabek sat up doing the same, "wanna head home baby?" even though Otabek already knew the answer

"Drive as fucking fast as you can, I want you to fuck me so hard" 

Getting up and holding hands, they headed back to the bike. They initially started off fast, but then since they were in the shade, Yuri was back to complaining and whining about the heat.

The only thing that calmed him was when Otabek suggested,

"It's a really pretty place Yura, you should get a photo here of your ring" 

"Fuck your right, cmere Beka" 

Smiling widely at the camera, Yuri held up his hand showing off the ring, Otabek was smiling just as widely, '@Otabek-Altin asked me to marry him, of course I said fucking yes!'

Posting it, within 5 minutes of walking through the park, Yuri's phone was ringing. 

Victor and Yuuri had facetimed him, saying congratulations, and how they'd need to celebrate when they got back to Russia. Otabek was really happy to be moving in with them both as well as Yuri, they were nice people, and looked after his Yuri even through his aggressive nature. 

They also accepted the relationship perfectly, of course they were all friends before hand, but the both treated Yuri like there child, much to his boyfriends reluctance. The night of the tears phone call, Yuri had confessed they had heard him crying on the phone, after the phone call they went into his room to check up on him. 

Yuri had broke down again, and they spent the night with him cuddling him on the bed. Not that Yuri would admit that to anyone else, he wouldn't even admit to Yuuri and Victor that he needed it and they actually did help him that night.

Otabek had made a point of thanking them though, when he'd arrived the next day and Yuri was out of earshot. It was nice and comforting to know that his boyfriend had friends like that, who could and would look after him when he needed it, if for whatever reason Otabek couldn't be there himself. 

Finally arriving at the bike, all the sex that they were so looking forward too, had frazzled out a bit now. Yuri was sweating and in a irritable too hot kind of mood, they would both have a shower when they got home thought Otabek, and then they'd have the best sex, and it could be slow and relaxed and loving.


	2. The wedding part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stress of a wedding, some minor mishaps, but the happiest day of their lives!

When they arrived in the apartment, Yuri asked cautiously

"Beka.. Do your family know you proposed?"

"Yeah they do Yura, I told them before I visited that I would be doing it today, Don't worry baby" 

Yuri smiled at him sweetly, taking his hands, "come shower with me Beka"

Otabek followed happily, slowly gently kissing him standing under the water, cleaning each other delicately. When they were done, Otabek carried Yuri out still not pulling away from his sweet mouth, wrapping a towel around them both. The heat inside the apartment would probably dry them off in no time anyway.

Yuri purred into his ear, "Bend over Beka" putting Yuri down, Yuri ran his soft pale hands over Otabeks tan broad body, gently turning him around, making him bend over.

Feeling Yuri dirtily kissing up his thighs, knowing he was going to get rimmed, made Otabek's get excited instantly. They both topped and bottomed in the bedroom, often taking turns each time they fucked, until they were both dripping with cum, it was messy but they fucking loved it.

Otabek prefered getting fingered, but he loved the feeling either way, and he would get fingered regardless even if it started with Yuri's tongue. Where as Yuri loved getting rimmed more than anything, well not more than Otabek's big dick, but he could cum from just that and a hand any time.

And they were both big on oral, but they always got carried away making the other cum from that and not ending up having sex.

Moaning out when he felt Yuri's tongue finally lapping at his hole, he relished the feeling of a lubed finger teasing it's way in along with his tongue. Yuri was really not messing around tonight, doing everything perfectly. 

When he was prepped enough, he knew they needed to switch positions, Otabek was too tall for this way, laying on his bed, wrapping his thighs around Yuri's slim body, Yuri slipped his lubed big dick inside slowly. Both of them moaning out, "Fuck Yura so fucking good" he panted out

"Fuck Beka you feel amazing" he moaned out, "mm baby fucking ride me" 

Yuri pulled out, moving to sit up against the headboard. Otabek knew his boyfriend didn't really like this position as much, because Otabek was a lot bigger than Yuri, but he must have wanted the closeness and Otabek was more than happy to bounce on his boyfriends dick. 

Lowering himself down, he pulled Yuri in for a messy kiss, before picking up the pace, Yuri holding him tightly, moaning perfectly underneath him. Otabek started doing that thing that he knew Yuri liked, flexing and squeezing in his thighs and bottom, had his boyfriend a mess underneath him. Continuing on like that, Yuri was moaning out Otabek's name and cumming in his ass hotly in no time, panting out underneath him. 

Otabek kissed him deeply, moving from on top of him, and moving Yuri so he was bent over comfortably, and whining in excitement. Otabek knew exactly how to get him screaming with his tongue, panting out Beka Beka. 

Yuri prefered the slight burn of Otabek's big dick in his ass, and preferred him to just use his tongue and not his fingers. Lubing up his dick, Yuri arched his back in the perfect way that Otabek liked. 

Otabek fucking loved it when Yuri dirty talked to him, and Yuri never disappointed him in the bedroom, "Fuck Beka, hurry up and fuck me, fuck me so fucking hard" Yuri whined out, he had the hottest sounding whiny moan that always went straight to Otabek’s dick

Easing his dick in, Yuri bounced back making him go all the way in straight away, making Otabek moan out loudly. This man would fucking kill him, he was so good in bed, it took alot not to cum straight away.

"ahh Beka your big fucking dick feels so good in my tight little ass"

"Yeah baby, it feels so fucking good. You make me so fucking hard Yura" he panted, pounding into him roughly

"fuck me just like that Beka, and I'll fucking cum again, all over your fucking bed. Fuck Beka, your big dick's amazing, so deep in my little ass. Do you like fucking me so rough Beka? With your big strong fucking body"

Otabek was moaning, "Shit Yura, keep talking like that baby, make me cum so deep in your ass" 

Otabek was thrusting deep and rough, just how they both liked it, "oh yeah fucking harder like that, fuck harder Beka. Ahh Beka Beka I'm fucking going to cum, mm I'm going to feel you for a fucking week baby, oh shit yes, ah ah. I love your big fucking dick.."

"Fuck Yura baby, I'm cumming, oh shit your making me fucking cum" 

"ahh fuck cum inside my tight ass, with your big hard fucking dick. You fuck me so fucking good, no one else can ever touch me I'm all yours Beka, all fucking yours"

Both moaning, and panting, they came down from there highs. Otabek pulling out slowly, reaching to grab the towel and clean them both off. Laying down on his back, Yuri always curled up over him, holding each other tightly.

"That was so fucking good baby, I love you so so much, I can't wait to marry you"

"mm I know Beka, you'll be the best husband. I love you" he answered sleepily

He felt Yuri nuzzle further in, Otabek couldn't help but smile, reaching a hand to stroke through his hair, "Night night baby"

Yuri made a noise in response, but Otabek knew he'd be asleep within seconds. The heat had absolutely tired him out, and then meeting Otabek's family, having to keep his cool, then fucking and getting fucked, it was a lot. Otabek didn't mind, kissing his boyfriends, correction, fiance's, head softly, he'd never felt so content. 

The wedding

Planning the wedding was a stressful affair, Otabek was getting pressured by his family for a huge wedding, he himself wouldn't have minded a big wedding at all. But Yuri, Yuri wished it could just be him and Otabek at the altar, no one else, apart from maybe his Grandpa

For all Yuri did see it as a big deal, he also thought that it should be between two people, not the 'entire fucking world' as he called it, whenever Otabek discussed the possibility of them having a big wedding

Reviewing the guest list that Yuri had wrote, while Yuri did the same with Otabek's, he saw the glare of Yuri's face before he spoke up

"Yura.." "Beka, seriously, JJ?! You want JJ at our wedding?!" he hissed

"Yura, he's one of my best friends" Yuri rolled his eyes, "He's a douche! I don't want him at our wedding, he's not coming Beka" Otabek gave him a stern face, "Don't give me that face, I'm not budging, he's not coming" 

Otabek sighed, "Yura, you know I'd do anything for you, anything at all ever. But I want Jean at our wedding baby" Yuri shot him a furious face, Otabek knew the two didn't get on. Well mainly that Yuri didn't get on with him, Jean actually liked Yuri, he also really liked to wind him up

Any time they seemed to have a moment in the locker room, JJ would always seem to walk in, making a fuss of it, teasing Yuri, Yuri losing his temper and Otabek being caught in the cross fire. The worst fight yet, had been when JJ walked into their hotel room unannounced, while they'd been having sex

Yuri was up against the wall, entirely naked and Otabek was behind him, both so close to cumming when they'd heard JJ's voice, Yuri instantly pulling away covering his dick and screaming at him to get the hell out. 

They'd argued loudly while Otabek tried to reason with the two of them, still trying to get JJ out. It was the worst, Yuri had quickly put some clothes on storming out of the room and getting his own hotel room in a fit of rage. Otabek had woken up to gentle knocking on his hotel door in the middle of the night, and a tearful Yuri at the door

Instantly welcoming him in and holding each other tightly, Yuri apologising and going back to where they were earlier. Since that night, Yuri's hatred for JJ seemed to increase even more. Not even tolerating him for Otabek's sake, JJ didn't help by always mentioning that he caught them balls deep and recalling how whiney Yuri's moans were

Whenever Otabek tried to stand up for Yuri, Yuri would bite his head off saying he could defend himself, it was a vicious circle, and Otabek always felt caught in the middle. But at the end of the day, Yuri was going to his husband, and JJ was still one of his best friends, it was both their wedding's they would have to get along

"I fucking hate that asshole, if you want me to be unhappy at our wedding then invite him Otabek" he snapped, Otabek sighed out again, "Yuri your being unreasonable, this isn't fair" 

Yuri stood up aggressively, "Fucking marry him then asshole!" Yuri stormed out the apartment slamming the door behind him. Otabek called after him, "Yuri, Yuri" but he doubted he even heard him

Otabek felt like he should have followed him, but he was honestly sick of this recurring argument about JJ of all people. If it was Yuri's best friend he would understand, and he needed Yuri to understand for him. He was sure he would come around to the idea soon, it had been 6 months of the same fight after all

It was 2 in the morning and still no Yuri, no answer when he tried to ring him, he was alarmed. He wanted to go out and search for him, but he knew Yuri didn't take a key with him when he'd stormed out. Sending him constant texts, 'Yuri come back please' 'Yuri, at least let me know where you are' 'Please let me know where you are' 'Yuri answer your phone, I'm worried baby please' 'Baby please please' 

No answer, pacing the apartment nervously, he heard a bang at the door and laughing. Frowning he went to see what it was, opening the door to his little blonde fiance giggling on the floor stinking of alcohol and smiling up to him

Otabek kept his frown, "Yuri, you could have told me you were safe, I was worried sick" Yuri drunkenly slurred his words out, "Well the thought of fucking JJ at our wedding makes me sick" 

Otabek rolled his eyes, "Get inside" he reached down to help him up, Yuri took his hand leaning on him to stop from falling over. Otabek shook his head, leading him to the bedroom, "get changed and get some sleep" he said a little bit coldly, but he was mad that Yuri had done this to him 

Yuri stood from the bed to get some bed clothes and fell over, drunkenly laughing, and struggling to pull his clothes off, he was a mess on the floor. Otabek sighed angrily, "Yuri I'm so fucking mad at you, I was home worried about you all goddamn night and you didn't answer a single thing to let me know you were okay" 

Yuri shrugged on the floor, entirely naked now, his blonde hair a hot mess on his face. "Hand me my clothes" was all he slurred, Otabek pulled them out of the dresser feeling more full of rage now, practically throwing them to the floor at Yuri's feet 

"Good night Yuri" Otabek said through gritted teeth, slamming the bedroom door behind him and storming through to the living room where he'd spent the entire night worried. He was practically shaking with anger right now, how the fuck could Yuri do this to him, he was being a asshole over this whole stupid JJ wedding thing

"Beka" he heard behind him, he hadn't even heard Yuri come back into the room. He didn't even want to look at him, he didn't turn around, "What?" he felt a hand tug at his own, "I'm sorry" Otabek didn't feel any less mad, "Get some sleep Yuri, your drunk" 

He felt Yuri embrace him from behind, "I'm really sorry Beka" "Okay Yuri" was all he could bare to say, he heard Yuri swallow, his voice slightly shaky, "You still want to marry me right?" 

Otabek sighed out angrily, "What kind of a question is that Yura? Of course I do" he turned his body around, scowling that Yuri still hadn't put any clothes on and that he was currently freezing and shaking, "cmon, get some clothes on" he led them to the bedroom, helping Yuri drunkenly dress and place him into the bed

Yuri outstretched his arms for Otabek to come to bed, but Otabek shook his head, he still felt so angry. "No Yura.." Yuri cut him off, "please" Otabek sighed out angrily again, "Yuri why the fuck didn't you let me know you were safe?" Yuri flinched in the bed at Otabek raising his voice and that nearly broke Otabek's heart right then and there

His little blonde fiances eyes filling up with tears, "I'm sorry Beka, I'm really sorry" he said shakily, Otabek instantly getting into the bed and wrapping Yuri up in his arms, Yuri instantly planting himself on his knee his face burrowed into his neck, Otabek felt the tears drip from his face

"Yura, shh stop crying, baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, I promise, I'm sorry" Yuri raised his tearful sad face, "I.. I.. I didn't realise it was so late, I'm so drunk and I didn't take my phone with me, I didn't know how to contact you, I would have I promise" 

Moving the hair out of Yuri's face gently, "You left your phone here baby?" he asked softly, that would explain alot, it did seem out of character for Yuri to not answer his phone at all. Yuri shook his head sadly, then broke out into a big sob, "I really want to marry you Beka, I'm sorry, JJ can come" 

Pulling him in tightly, "baby baby shh, we're still getting married my perfect little Yura. Of course we are, why don't we have just a tiny little wedding, only close family and friends hm?" Yuri nodded sobbing into Otabek's neck, "I hate that he fucking walked in on us Beka, I I hate that he said I was whiny, that I'm a princess, that he tells other people what I sounded like" 

"Shh shh calm down, stop crying baby. Why don't you ever let me talk to him about it? I didn't know it bothered you so much Yura" "If you stand up for me I look like more of a fucking princess Beka, do you like my noises?" Yuri looked at him with the saddest most vulnerable face he had ever seen

"Fuck baby, my perfect little Yura, have I not made it obvious that I love your noises? hm" he said softly, stroking the tears from his sad little face. "Even if I'm whiney?" his voice was breaking as he said it, if Otabek was honest, his fiance did have a whiney moan sometimes, but it was the hottest moan he'd ever heard. He also hated how when JJ would impersonate it, it was actually a really good mimic

He'd never want Yuri not to moan like that, "baby your not whiney, your perfect, stop crying my Yura" Otabek pecked kisses over his cheeks and nose, wiping away the tears, while Yuri hiccuped

"I'm sorry Beka" continuing his light kisses across his face, "shh, it's okay baby. I'll speak to Jean okay, he'll not say a word at our wedding I promise" Yuri nodded, nuzzling his face into Otabek's neck, while Otabek ran his hand through his hair

After a few moments, he felt Yuri's breathing calm, planting a kiss on his head, Yuri murmured into it. Otabek knew Yuri would be extremely hungover tomorrow, he rarely drank, and he'd clearly went over his limits tonight. 

Laying Yuri down into the bed, Otabek held him tightly, not that he had much of a choice, Yuri wouldn't let go of him. "Goodnight my perfect little Yura, I love you baby" Yuri didn't say anything back, but nuzzled tighter into him, humming in approval 

Otabek had rang JJ after he rsvp'd to their invitation, and like Otabek thought he would, if he knew it actually bothered Yuri he would stop. He was only doing it to tease him as he loved to do, but not if it was actually upsetting him

With that sorted, Otabek felt happy about the upcoming wedding. Nearly everything was done for it, he'd already had the worst time with his family about what Yuri would wear. They were shocked to find out they would both be wearing suits

"wait.. so your both in suits? but then.."

"No buts mam, were both wearing suits, because we're both men, who dress like men. We don't wear dresses..." "well of course you don't wear dresses Otabek" his dad shot in, which made Otabek glare

"Maybe I will wear a dress Dad, would you still come?" he shot back at his Dad, who was now glaring at him unamused with his remark. "Otabek your being stupid stop it, of course you wouldn't, you don't wear dresses in general so why would you to your wedding?" 

Otabek rolled his eyes, "Which is exactly why, both me and Yuri will be wearing suits to our wedding and not dresses. Because neither of us normally wear dresses, so why the hell would he for our wedding"

"Because it's traditional Otabek, he already has long hair.." "Stop it right now, he has long hair, that doesn't make him want to be a woman or wear women's clothes, he's still very much a man" If Yuri did want to wear women's clothes, that of course wouldn't be a problem, but the fact that he didn't and liked to dress in jeans and shorts not skirts and dresses was his choice. And his parents weren't doing it to be accepting, it was nothing more than a, Yuri's the women he should wear a dress

His Dad scoffed, Otabek couldn't help but snap, "Neither of you have to come to our wedding, if you can't respect us, mainly Yuri, then I don't want you there" "Oh Otabek, stop getting so wound up. Try to see it from our side, Yuri's not really a man though is he" 

"I'm not listening to this!" Otabek yelled, going to storm out the door, but his Dad stood up with him pulling him back, "Otabek, what do you want me to say? Everything about him is womanly" 

"No it's not, what about the dick between his legs hm Dad.." his Dad cut him off, grimacing, "Ok ok, let's not talk about that. Otabek do you not think it's hard for us to see you marrying some man, and not a woman like you should be.." His Dad changed his tone once Otabek's face darkened

"Wait wait, what I mean is, look son, you know were very traditional, and this is, well it's a lot for us. It's hard to imagine you being with a man, let alone marrying him, and for us not to be able to call him the woman of the relationship, it's tough" 

"I won't make this so hard for you to understand then, I'm your son, and I'm so fucking happy with Yuri. And he's a man, and I'm a man, and were both men in a equal relationship together. Nobody is the woman of our relationship, because we both have dicks, not vaginas, and were both, Yuri included, happy to be men. And if that's something that you can't get past, I don't want you there" 

He hadn't broken eye contact with his Dad through the whole talk, his Dad sighed, "Okay Otabek, I'm sorry okay, your both men" his Mam chimed up, "Both men wearing suits, got it, no dresses, no bride, just two grooms"

"Exactly" Otabek sighed in relief, god he wished it would stick, for all they were nice to Yuri and about Yuri. They were incredibly stupid and inconsiderate, when it came to his gender. Always wishing him to be a woman, they longed more than anything for Otabek to be with a woman, which would never happen, he was with Yuri and he loved him more than the world

It was finally the morning of the wedding, Otabek frowned at not waking up next to Yuri, but he was staying with Victor and Yuuri and Otabek was staying with JJ. Who was currently really not staying on his side, well Yuri's side. 

Yuri begrudgingly let JJ sleep in their bed, since he would be doing the same with Victor and Yuuri in their bed as per some silly rule Victor had made. They'd gotten pretty drunk yesterday, but thankfully Otabek didn't feel hungover 

He vaguely remembered the night, he remembered face timing Yuri even though he wasn't supposed to, both of them drunk and pining after each other, until Yuuri had taken his phone from him and Otabek had passed out in bed with JJ 

The morning of his wedding he really didn't want to be waking up to JJ practically in his face, groaning he pushed him away, "Jean wake up" JJ groaned again, Otabek shook his head, getting past him and going to go shower 

He felt a buzz of excitement, today he would finally marry his Yuri, the love of his life. His sweet inner monologue was sharply stopped, when JJ ran into the bathroom, Otabek went to scold him, until he heard him throwing up

Peeking his head around the shower curtain he frowned at the scene, "Uh Jean you okay buddy?" he asked cautiously, JJ continued throwing up. Otabek kept his scowl, putting his head back into the shower and continuing to get clean, it was more than a little gross hearing JJ throw up, occasionally asking if he was alright to which he never got a answer only more vomiting

Pulling the towel around him, he stepped out, "Sorry Otabek, ugh I'm dying, you'll have to go on without me" Otabek rolled his eyes, "Don't worry I will" JJ shot him a glare, "you can't get married without me really, I'm your best man" Otabek started brushing his teeth ignoring him

"You better hurry up then, I'm not waiting for you Jean, I told you not to do those shots" going through the morning listening to JJ casually throwing up, he'd kill him if he threw up during the ceremony

Getting dressed he started to feel nervous, not in any way doubting getting married. But nervous about how he looked, he knew Yuri would look perfect, a picture of perfection. He knew that all camera's would be on him today, freaking out trying to style his hair and put on his suit, he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder

"You look great Otabek, Yuri's a lucky guy" JJ said beaming him a smile, "Thanks Jean, are you.." "Yes I'm sure, stop freaking out, you almost look as good as me today" Otabek rolled his eyes, but felt reassured nonetheless

Leaving the house he gave Potya her breakfast and gave her soft strokes, "Me and your Dad are getting married today girl, thank you for letting me adopt you..." He heard JJ laughing, Otabek couldn't help but smile, he knew it was dumb how he and Yuri spoke to the cat, but he didn't care. Yuri loved that damn cat more than anything, and Otabek did adopt her afterall, she felt just as much his as she did Yuri's

Pulling up to the venue, his nerves hit him again, trying to check himself out in his phone as best he could. "Look let me take a photo of you Otabek, then you'll see how fine you look" he handed his phone over, trying not to look obviously at the camera, when he noticed JJ's face drop and go red

"What? What's wrong?" he asked worried, was there something on his face? "Holy shit Otabek" was all JJ could muster out handing his phone back to him, Otabek scowled looking down to his phone, then he felt the blush run up his face as well

When he'd handed his phone over, it had went to his photos, not just any photos. Photos of him and Yuri doing pretty intimate things, the 5 images that were on the screen, were Yuri with Otabek's dick in his mouth. Them having sex up against the wall, one of Yuri bouncing on Otabek's dick looking like perfection and the other two were in the same vein

"Uh, let's not speak about this right now please" Otabek said his voice strained with embarrassment, those photos were meant only for him and Yuri. JJ was smirking at him, "Yeah I'm happy with that, wow I saw a lot of your kitten.."

Otabek groaned, "Jean stop right now" thankfully he did, awkwardly getting out of the car and heading to the altar. It actually lightened the mood a tiny bit, and made Otabek realise that no matter how shit he might look, (even though he didn't) Yuri had been with him for years now, for better or worse, through thick and thin already

Nobody saw Otabek like how Yuri did, first thing on a morning with messy scruffy hair and stubble half asleep, and he still wanted to marry him. He'd seen him throwing up, coated in sweat, crying, angry, and he still wanted to be his husband

Greeting people on the way to the altar, Yuri wouldn't arrive for another 10 minutes so he had time to socialize a little, which also calmed him. His mam crying at how handsome he looked, a minor fight with his Dad didn't even sour the mood, he wouldn't let it

"Yuri Altin sounds good" he'd beamed, "Were taking each others names Dad, Plisetsky-Altin" he'd added casually not thinking it would cause a drama, but of course everything about Yuri did. His dad had scowled, "Otabek Plisetsky-Altin?" He'd questioned

"Yeah, what?" he'd snapped a tiny bit, not wanting any of this shit on his wedding. "I think what Dad is trying to say, that Altin sounds better stand alone" his sister had chimed in, "well me and Yuri think that Plisetsky-Altin sounds perfect together" 

"Russian with Kazakh, it doesn't.." he cut his Dad off while his family agreed with what was being said, "No stop it right now, it's happening" he snapped, going to turn away, but he felt a hand tug him back

Turning his family looked apologetic, "Sorry, were sorry.." there apology was cut off by the music playing, meaning that Yuri would be walking down the aisle in 2 minutes. Otabek thought his heart was going to stop, forget his family, he was about to marry Yuri and that was all that even mattered

Taking his spot at the top of the altar, he felt so nervous, after months of prep it was finally happening. JJ was telling some dumb joke to try lighten the mood, but Otabek didn't even register what he said

When he heard everyone rise, he knew this was it, this was the moment. Daring to turn around and see him, he thought he would cry instantly. Yuri looked perfect just as he thought he would, smiling widely to Otabek who couldn't help smiling right back

Nikolai was walking him down the aisle, Otabek genuinely loved that Yuri hadn't grown much if at all since he first met him. Always so small and petite, but breathtaking and fierce. 

His now longish blonde hair braided and plaited hanging over one shoulder, his dark suit but with a cat print wherever he could, it was so very Yuri. Before he knew it, Nikolai was shaking his hand and he was standing side by side with Yuri

Smiling at each other, Otabek instantly took his hand in his own, giving him a gentle squeeze. He knew Yuri didn't like the idea of standing in front of all these people, especially Otabek's family

Thankfully as requested the priest started straight away, they didn't have vows, and before Otabek knew it, it was time to kiss. He felt Yuri instantly grab his collar, pulling him in for a hard kiss, Otabek smiling into it. Ignoring the wolf whistles, Yuri stuck up his middle finger to them

It definitely wasn't a tame kiss, it was a deep firm all tongue kiss, Otabek had his hands on his slim hips tightly

Pulling away Otabek felt giddy, walking back down the aisle as husbands felt amazing. Getting in the car to take them to the actual venue, Yuri instantly got on top of him, "Fuck Beka you look amazing" 

Before Otabek could say anything back, Yuri's perfect mouth was back on him, Otabek flipped them as much as he could so Yuri was laying on his back and Otabek was on top of him. He knew he was messing up Yuri's perfectly styled hair, right before the photo's, but right now he couldn't find a reason to care and it didn't seem like Yuri minded either

Making out in the back of the car with Yuri's hands running all over his body, it was inevitable that he would soon get too excited. Pulling away Yuri went to chase his mouth, Otabek smiled moving his face to kiss down Yuri's neck and jaw instead

"we're getting too excited baby" he purred into Yuri's ear, Yuri sharply tugging his face to his, smiling a cheeky smile, "It's our day Beka, we can do whatever the fuck we want, and I want my husband right fucking now" Yuri ground his own erection up into Otabek's, making Otabek bite back a moan

"Yura, we'll be there soon, we can't get out the car like this" he knew his voice sounded rough, not really wanting to get out the car, he wanted his husband right now, it felt amazing calling Yuri his husband, and for all he was saying no, he went back to kissing and licking up Yuri's neck, which he knew was something that Yuri loved

Yuri practically moaned out, "Then stop doing that to my neck, if you want to stop so badly" they were both still grinding down on each other as well, moving up to Yuri's ear, "god but my husband looks so fucking perfect" nibbling his ear, Yuri actually did moan a little bit 

There mood was sharply taken away, when the driver shouted through the back to them, "I know it's your wedding and all Sir's, but were approaching our destination.. Would you like me to circle the streets?" 

They both froze up, how the fuck could they forget the driver of the car?! Pulling away to look at each other they couldn't help but burst out laughing, both red and mussed up, "No it's fine, uh sorry, just get us there" Otabek spoke through laughter and embarrassment

Lifting himself up from Yuri, he tried to sort himself out and not look so disheveled. Yuri did the same, "Beka" he said sounding slightly annoyed, Otabek turned to face him, and couldn't help but laugh his perfect wedding hair, wasn't looking so elegant and perfect anymore 

Yuri laughed too, but still sounded mildly annoyed, "help me asshole, it's your fault, I'm not looking a mess on our wedding photo's" "Uh, what do I do?" Otabek asked, cautiously reaching his hands over, as Yuri pulled out his braids 

"Just do it like it was" Otabek cocked a brow, "baby you know I could never do that, how did you do it before?" Yuri sighed loudly, "Ughh Victor did it, we'll need to wait for him, fucks sake Otabek Plisetsky-Altin" 

Otabek smiled widely at that, letting go of Yuri's hair and tugging him in for a deep kiss, "I love you my perfect little Yura, I'm so fucking happy to call you my husband" he coo'd, Yuri smiled back, "I love you Beka, even if you can't do hair for shit" he teased

"We're here Sirs" the driver called out, they got out, waiting for the other guests to arrive. Otabek laughing at Yuri's messy hair, "shut the fuck up Beka" Yuri laughed while glaring, jumping into his arms and wrapping his legs around him, Otabek wrapped his arms around him tightly, making out with each other again, they couldn't get enough of each other today

They didn't realise that the photographer was already there, taking some perfect natural photos of them. Otabek was having a amazing time, Yuri tightly in his arms, kissing him without a care, when he heard the the sound of his Dad clearing his throat

Yuri tensed up in his arms, pulling away and tugging out of his grip. Otabek gently put Yuri on the floor, still keeping a firm arm around him though, "Congratulations, Yuri you look.. very handsome" his mam added with a slight uncomfortable smile

"What happened to your hair?" his older sister asked, "I accidently pulled out a braid, so he needs it redoing"

His Dad scowled, but thankfully didn't say a word. They stood making idle conversation, until Victor finally arrived with Yuuri and the rest of the guests

"oh I wonder why our Yuri's hair is such a mess" Victor said with a flirty voice and wink, but wordlessly started fixing it. Otabek didn't miss how his entire family grimaced at that comment, which was only made worse by the driver speaking up in entirely a playful manner

"The two sirs couldn't keep their hands off each other, I did offer to circle the streets for them" Victor and Yuuri laughed, while his husband rolled his eyes but smirked, standing still getting his hair fixed, Otabek smiled and tried to ignore the glares from his family

"Save it for the honeymoon" Yuuri teased, then Yuri's grandpa walked over smiling at his grandson with such a proud face

"Nikolai, this is my family" Otabek introduced him to everyone, and his family to Yuri's grandpa

"Grandpa? You look very young to be his Grandpa" his mam asked, "my daughter had him very young" 

His Dad glanced around, "Yuri, where are your parents? Could they not make it?" Yuri shifted a little uncomfortably still trying to stay still getting his hair finished, "My grandpa's looked after me since I was a baby" 

"I couldn't be prouder of you Yuratchka" Nikolai had a strong voice, always speaking warmly about Yuri, always full of love and adoration, for all Otabek knew Yuri literally no one else to turn to growing up, he knew that his Grandpa did an amazing job of raising him and Yuri loved and respected him more than anyone

Standing getting photos taken with everyone, Yuri’s hair fixed and looking perfect again, though Otabek loved it messy as much as he did done up. But it was a wedding, and Yuri would hate to look back through the photos and see himself looking messy

Otabek felt he was going to cry at any given moment, he’d never felt so overwhelmed with happiness. Seeing Yuri smiling and laughing so openly and easily, even with JJ there, there was no snarky comments to each other, and no mention of the photos JJ had seen thank god

Finally walking into the venue for the dinner, dance and speeches, everything felt like a dream, the happiest dream ever. For all Otabek was having the best day of his life, he couldn’t wait to be in the luxury hotel bed with Yuri tonight..


	3. The wedding part 2

Heading into their hotel bedroom drunkenly after a whirlwind of a day, they practically tore each others clothes off, Otabek gently pushing Yuri onto the bed and dropping to his knees

"Fuck Yura, your so perfect" he kissed up his thighs affectionately, then didn't miss Yuri's signal of subtly raising his thighs up, revealing his pretty little pink hole just a tiny bit

They were loud, they were messy, they were madly in love and just a little bit drunk and high from the day. They had so much sex that neither of them felt like they could cum anymore, they both looked a absolute state, but Otabek never thought Yuri looked so beautiful 

After the last time, Yuri had collapsed onto Otabek’s chest, both of them breathing heavy and exhausted, the light from the morning slowly creeping into their room, Otabek mustered all the strength he had left in him, carrying Yuri into the bathroom

They had a relaxing bath together, telling each other sweet nothings the entire time, they dried each other off then fell asleep all tangled up and content, entirely exhausted. They must have gotten 3 hours of sleep maximum, when their alarm went off, groaning sleepily, they knew they had to get up, they still had a busy day ahead of them, even if both of them were sore from sex

It was Victor's idea for everyone to have breakfast together all in silk pajamas, Yuri and Otabek wore maroon while everyone else wore black. Why theirs was maroon Otabek wasn't sure, but he knew how fucking hot his husband looked in them

His long blonde hair flowing freely, the silk felt amazing against his skin, he'd begged Yuri not to wear underwear, but since they were having breakfast with everyone, including all their families, Yuri had declined, his dick way too obvious otherwise, but of course that’s what Otabek liked

Sitting with Yuri on his knee, on the floor on fluffy pillows (another one of Victor's ideas for breakfast). They were laughing playfully with each other, and Otabek took full advantage of being all over his beautiful husband 

Since it was their wedding, they didn't mind being all over each other and cute regardless of the fact that Victor, Yuuri and Nikolai was joining them so far

Otabek was currently kissing up his neck and cheek playfully, while Yuri laughed then pulled him in for a deeper kiss, tasting the fresh fruit in each other mouths, it was perfect. Of course until he heard his Dad speaking to him in Kazakh

"Otabek, don't behave like this over breakfast" he said firmly, Yuri pulled away, Otabek glared at his Dad who was scowling and his Mam was frowning

Refusing to speak to them in Kazakh, he spoke in English so Yuri could understand too, and since most of their guests spoke English it made sense

"We've just got married, were allowed to be" he said just as firmly as his Dad had spoke, Yuri shifted a little in his arms, but Otabek squeezed his hip reassuringly under his pajama shirt, stroking his thumb affectionately in circles

His parents sat down, annoyingly right in front of them. Yuri stopped tensing up and just relaxed back into Otabek's arms, picking up a strawberry and eating it

They were playing a dumb game before his parents came down, feeding each other fruit, and being silly together. His parents hadn't said another word instead they silently ate breakfast, with a not so happy look on their faces

Otabek sighed out, giving Yuri a tight squeeze, wrapping both his arms around him now, "I can't wait to go to Barcelona baby" he didn't miss the glare his Dad shot him, but he didn't care either

"Why did you's pick Barcelona as a honeymoon?" his Mam asked, at least it was a genuine question. "It's where we met, properly anyways" 

"I don't think you ever told us how it happened", Otabek knew his Mam was trying to be nice, but the reason he hadn't is because she hadn't asked and had always been slightly abrasive about Yuri

"I saved him from some adoring fans.." Yuri sniggered, "He rented a motorbike and just so happened to get two helmets as well, and be at the same place at just the right time, I think he told them where I was" Yuri teased, Victor, Yuuri and Nikolai laughing 

Otabek laughed at his theory, which Yuri always stuck by, he did get the other helmet for Yuri in hopes that they would become friends, and had kind of stalked him, but he really didn't do the fan thing

"Anyway, I saved him regardless. Then we spent the day together in Barcelona, I had a DJ gig on the night and he was only 15 at the time.." 

"He was only 15?! Otabek!" His Mam looked mortified and his Dad looked angry, Otabek rolled his eyes, "Nothing happened when he was only 15 calm down, and he turned 16 like a week later" 

"Nothing happened until I was 3 months into 16 as well" Yuri added trying to stop the aggressive glaring, "Anyway.. I told him he couldn't come to the club with me because he was under age, so he snuck in and watched me DJ. We met up after and stayed at the beach all night, talking about what he wanted to do for his skate program. Then after 2 weeks, we left Barcelona, but stayed in touch talking constantly"

"But then how did you both become romantically involved?" she asked unsure, "Yuri got jealous.." "Shut up asshole, I wouldn't be jealous of JJ" Yuri snapped, still sensitive of the issue even after all this time, this parents looked shocked at his outburst, but Otabek just laughed

"Okay, so Yuri didn't get jealous" he said teasingly, squeezing him in again, then continuing, "But my friend Jean, you know the best man? He visited me in Kazakhstan for a week, and Yuri wouldn't speak to me while he was there. Then after asked if I wanted to go visit Russia to see him, which I of course did. And then it just happened from there"

Victor spoke up laughing, "I can't believe JJ got you both together! I've never heard this story before" Yuri snapped, "JJ didn't get us together! I was going to ask him to visit anyways" 

Yuuri spoke up sweetly, "I think it's sweet Yurio, and it's so very you that you wouldn't speak to poor Otabek because his friend visited"

His Mam still didn't look happy with his answer, "But then how did you become romantically involved? Are you just like that with all your boyfriends, Jean too?" 

Otabek grimaced, "Ew of course not, I just knew I liked Yuri in that way, but I wasn't sure if he felt that way about me. Then when I went to visit him in Russia, we ended up kissing and the rest is history" 

"Who kissed who?" His Dad asked, before Otabek could answer, Yuri spoke up, "I kissed him" he spoke with confidence and that made Otabek feel so happy, it was their wedding after all, and here his parents were, still trying to figure out what they were doing together

His Dad then looked directly at Otabek, "And you kissed him back?" Otabek rolled his eyes, "Of course I did"

"And it felt better than kissing a girl?" he asked, sounding confused, "It felt better than anything, I've only ever kissed Yuri" 

"You haven't even tried a girl?! And you've committed yourself to a man, to this man!" his Dad said aggressively, "What the fuck is that suppose to mean?!" Yuri yelled back, his Dad standing up, Yuri did as well 

Otabek jumped up as did his Mam, standing right beside Yuri defensively, "You've trapped my son!" His Dad yelled at Yuri, "I trapped your fucking son?! Your at our fucking wedding asshole, he fucking loves me, you need to get the fuck over the fact that your son, your fucking trapped son, loves my fucking dick!" he screamed at him, storming away

"Otabek.." his Dad started yelling, "Fuck you Dad! I thought you were fucking past this, get the hell out of our wedding!" he yelled, then he was so happy that the person currently yelling wasn't aiming it at him, Otabek felt his heart sink

Nikolai had stood up, his strong Russian accent thick when he spoke English, he sounded terrifying, "How dare you ruin my Grandson's wedding! Be proud of what a wonderful son you've got, you should be happy he's nothing like either of you. Get the hell out of here, or go apologize now" he growled

His Dad looked taken aback, grabbing his Mam's hand and storming away themselves. Otabek was furious, instantly turning to go run after Yuri, "Yura?" he called, unsure where he might have went

Peeking his head in the toilets, "Yura?" then he heard sobbing coming from a cubicle, Otabek frowned sadly, he could fucking kill his stupid stupid family

Tapping on the door gently, "Yura baby?" the door unclicked, Yuri pulling him in his face full of tears, then locking the door again

Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek tightly, crying into his chest, Otabek held him tightly, stroking a hand through his hair and planting kisses on him

"Fuck baby I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" Yuri sniffled looking up to him sadly, "It's not your fault Beka, (his face crumbled again) I fucking hate him" he sobbed

Otabek's heartbroke, scooping him up into his arms, Yuri burrowing his face into Otabek's neck. Kissing up Yuri's sweet little tearful face where ever he could reach, unsure of what to say to cheer up Yuri and himself to be honest, he just held him tightly being as affectionate as he could be

Hearing the bathroom door open, they didn't stir, Yuri had stopped sobbing, instead just occasionally sniffling and stroking his fingers over Otabek's hair idly, as they held each other tightly, Yuri still in Otabek's arms

Hearing a gentle tapping on the door, "Yuri, Otabek.. I have a lot to say, can I please say it to your faces? I, I can't apologise enough" his Dad sounded sheepish, not that, that made Otabek feel any better

Yuri got out of Otabek's arms, swinging the door open angrily, "what the fuck could you possibly want to say to us? To me, the man that trapped your fucking son? How dare you say that to us the day after our fucking wedding day!" 

His Dad did look sheepish as hell, "I'm so sorry, it was irrational, it was out of order. There's no excuses, I just, it shocked me, learning that about Otabek. It's no secret, that I wish he was with a woman. But, I need to accept the fact that he isn't. He's with you, and he loves you, and it doesn't matter what I think. And you won't believe me, but I actually really like you Yuri, I'm sorry I'm so ignorant, I'm sorry"

"You should be fucking saying sorry to Otabek, he's your son how could do this to him" he snapped, his Dad looked at Otabek remorsefully, "I'm so sorry Otabek, will you both please forgive me?" 

Yuri turned to Otabek, reassuringly, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly, Otabek knew that was Yuri saying he'd stand by him no matter what. Otabek sighed out, "I don't forgive you, but I also don't want it to ruin our day more than it already fucking has. Let's put this behind us, and move on. But you need to stop saying shit like that, about me, or Yuri or both of us. You might want me to be with a woman, but I want to be with Yuri, he's my husband and that's never changing" 

His Dad nodded, "I'll see you both back in there, I'm sorry again, I'll apologise to your friends and your Grandpa as well.." he said sheepishly turning around and leaving

Otabek cupped Yuri's face in his hands, looking deeply into his eyes, "I love you so much Yura, I'm so sorr.." Yuri cup him off, pulling him in a deep kiss, "You never have to say sorry for that asshole Beka, I love you, my handsome fucking husband. Let's finish breakfast then were off to Barcelona soon" Yuri's face beamed, his face still a little red from crying but he looked beautiful

Otabek couldn't help smiling at him, moving his hands down to stroke his ass through the silk, cursing the boxers underneath. "Were taking these pajamas with us, and your not allowed to wear underwear" Yuri looked up at him cheekily, "then take them off" 

"now?" Otabek couldn't help his smile widening, Yuri playfully pushed him away, locking himself in the cubicle again. "Fuck Yura, hurry I can't wait" 

Yuri didn't reply but he could hear him moving around in there, when he opened the toilet door, he teased his pajama top up revealing how obvious and perfect his dick was in those pajamas. Luckily of course his pajama top would cover it around the another people, but fuck he looked good

"mm" Otabek hummed, teasing his hand to stroke over him, as Yuri pushed him gently away with that same cheeky smile. Otabek faked a gasp and pout, then moved closer stroking his hands over his perfect ass, he knew it would feel amazing

"What do you think your doing? You better take yours off too Beka" he teased, pushing Otabek into the cubicle. Otabek took his off too, they were playing a risky game, but right now he didn't care

Walking hand in hand back to the breakfast area, everyone apart from his parents were speaking together, it looked like the conversation was back to being happy no bad air, and his parents just looked sheepish

Yuri sat down how he was before, sitting on his lap, which with no underwear, his silky ass felt perfect against his dick. He really didn't want to think about that right now though, but it was hard to focus on anything else

Especially when Yuri seemed to notice as well, ever so subtly wiggling against him, he felt his dick rousing with excitement while Yuri just carried on speaking to people like nothing was going on. Otabek was practically gritting his teeth, this was so awkward, Nikolai was sitting right beside them, his parents right in front of them and all of their friends sitting around them

He felt his dick growing, Yuri turned around to face him with a cheeky smile, Otabek gave him a playful scowl. Thankfully Nikolai excused himself to go ‘put some real clothes on’, and he said sitting on the floor was giving him back ache

So Otabek felt confident he could speak and have his parents not hear, and probably not Victor or Yuuri, but with their friends he wasn't too bothered, it was their wedding

Moving to growl quietly into Yuri's ear, "You better stop that right now Yura, you know what your doing" 

Yuri hummed in response, wiggling back on him, shrugging his shoulders. "Yura, I'll have a very obvious fucking problem soon" 

Yuri shrugged, “I don’t know what you mean Beka” Yuri picked up some more fruit teasing it around and in his mouth subtly, as he kept squirming in his lap, Otabek knew his face would be going red, if he was honest he didn’t even know how his dick was still getting excited after the night they’d had

“That’s it” he huffed, sticking his hands up Yuri’s loose top and tickling down his sides, Yuri instantly squealing, trying to get out of Otabek’s hold, laughing loudly, “Cmere” Otabek growled, turning him around and standing up

Yuri wrapped his legs around Otabek, thankfully hiding his erection, Yuri’s face was now blushed as well, he had a wide beaming smile on his face

Otabek quickly carried him to their hotel bedroom, throwing him on their very dirty bed, Otabek kept the silk pajamas on, grinding up against each other, the fabric felt incredible, even though it was slowly getting unwearable because of the wet stain at the front

Neither could find a reason to care about that right now, all that mattered to Otabek was laying underneath him, practically screaming in pleasure, he loved how loud Yuri was, and Otabek was just as loud, neither held back

After a lot of rutting up together, they tore the pajamas off finally, Otabek would never tire of the feeling when Yuri slowly started fucking him, the way he filled him up perfectly

Everything was perfect, and Otabek wouldn’t change a single thing, he and Yuri never felt so content. For all the ups and downs of their wedding day, the most important thing was that they happily married now, and ready to start the rest of their lives together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a 2 year time skip, and some of the tagged mpreg might be mentioned or occurring! Hope you like it! :)


	4. A trip to the doctors..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 years later..

Otabek was the happiest man alive, and so was his blonde Russian husband Yuri. Otabek was happily Dj'ing, it did take off like his husband always told him it would, he had to work away sometimes much to both of their displeasure. But it wasn't a lot, only once every few months for a week or two, they could live with that

Yuri had to do the same with his skating, so between them it was really nothing. Everything was perfect, the sex was still amazing, Otabek's family had now fully welcomed Yuri. Even though they still often called him the 'wife', but they would never understand no matter how many times Otabek and even Yuri himself had explained

Lately Yuri was struggling with himself, he had gained a little weight.. "Fuck Beka, I'm fat as fuck, I don't know what the hell to do! I work out with you now, I've never did that before, and I'm just gaining more fucking weight!" he screamed routing through his wardrobe

Otabek couldn't deny that Yuri had put on some weight, though he didn't understand why either, Yuri always had the same good diet since he was young, always stuck to it. Always worked out religiously, and even when he'd noted he was gaining a little, he'd upped his game, and he was just getting heavier

"Baby I duno.. Your still perfect Yura, but why don't we go to the doctors? Just incase it's like a thyroid problem or something" Otabek tried to reassure, frowning at his angry husband who glared at him at that suggestion

"ugh if I need to get a fucking needle, I'll die, come with me Beka?" his bright green eyes looked full of worry, Otabek understood, Yuri hated needles 

"Of course Yura, I mean, you might need blood tests.. But we'll cross that bridge when we get there, I'll make the appointment now" 

Leaving the room, he hurt Yuri cursing, he was only going to go practise skating, but all of his clothes were so tight on him lately, even his feet were getting bigger, not a few sizes bigger, but just, fatter, just like the rest of him.. It did concern Otabek, but he didn’t want to over worry

They had a appointment for tomorrow morning, it was there day off, so it was annoying having to get up early, but at least then they could have some answers when they got the results back and chill the rest of the day

Heading to the doctors which was only a short walk from there apartment, Yuri was shaking

"Beka if they fucking need to take my blood, I can't do it. I'll just need to get fatter and fatter, and then you'll fucking leave me" he started wailing, causing Otabek to actually do a double take

He knew Yuri didn't like needles, but he'd never reacted so extremely before, or burst into tears in the middle of the street before "hey Yura, come here, of course I won't leave you. Stop talking silly, they might not need too baby, we can just wait and see, don't stress yourself out Yura, I'll be with you the whole time"

Sniffling loudly, his face was still spilling tears, but they would be late if they stopped, Otabek kept a arm around him tightly, Yuri wasn’t even trying to pretend he wasn’t having a emotional breakdown

"baby hey cmon stop crying, I've never seen you so scared for a needle before, what's wrong?"

Yuri turned to him angrily, his face red from crying and still streaming with tears, “Well what the fuck is a thyroid problem Otabek?!” he screamed it right in Otabek's face in the middle of the street, wow he had a very emotional husband this morning

If he wasn't so startled, Otabek might actually find it a little funny

"baby calm down, a thyroid problem is just a little thing that you need take tablets for then your all better, that's all it is. It can cause weight gain that's all, that’s what made me say it. You can't die from a thyroid problem Yura" 

Yuri swallowed as he croaked out, "oh... Beka, I'm sorry for shouting.. and for crying" he sniffled wiping at his face, Otabek frowned wrapping his arm around him again and kissing his head

"Yura your very on edge this morning baby, it's only a doctors appointment, stop worrying Yura you'll be fine I promise" he tried to calm the erratic little Russian at his side

"just don't fucking talk to me until this is done" he snapped, tugging himself away from Otabek’s hold, and storming ahead

Otabek didn't dare say a word, riskingly he reached out for his husbands hand, entwining there fingers and squeezing. Thankfully Yuri accepted it, still charging forward to the doctors

Not saying a single word to each other in the doctors waiting room, but Yuri was clinging onto him tightly, he must be really worried Otabek frowned. He wished he could make him feel better, no matter what it was he'd stick with him through thick and thin

"Yuri Plisetsky-Altin? The doctor will see you now" the nurse called through

Yuri tensing up, Otabek stood up first, pulling Yuri with him, “You’re okay Yura” he tried to reassure but Yuri never looked so nervous

Taking a seat the doctor smiled at the pair, "So which one's Yuri? and what can I do for you?"

"Uh, I'm Yuri, and I'm .. I'm..." Yuri broke down into tears, nuzzling his face into Otabek's arm, Otabek wrapping a arm around him

He'd never seen Yuri like this before, all over the fear of a little needle.. "Um he's been gaining weight a bit, but he hasn't changed his eating habits and has been exercising more than usual" Otabek tried to speak clear and firmly, but he was incredibly worried about Yuri right now, it was entirely out of character

The doctor smiled, making Otabek feel a bit more at ease, "Is he sexually active?" 

Not clicking on to where this is going, "Uh yeah he is" Otabek answered uneasily 

"Does he use protection?" Otabek cocked a brow

"Um no he doesn't, he's on the pill though, and so am I. I'm his husband"

The doctor was still smiling, Otabek felt a little angry now, "Look were not cheating on each other, were both clean, he's not sleeping around, it's not that"

"I didn't for one second think it was that, I think your husband might be pregnant”

Yuri unborrowed his face, "what?!" 

"Were both on the pill, we don't miss one"

"It is a very very small chance, but I do think that is the answer to his symptoms. Take this test, go do it right away, and come back in to see me straight away" 

Handing Otabek a test, he felt dizzy, neither had even considered that as a possibility. Yeah they both wanted kids, but after Yuri retired which was in a few years, they'd spoke about it alot. They religiously took their pill together

Heading to the bathroom together, they didn’t speak, they just walked shoulder to shoulder together, when Yuri went into the cubicle, Otabek could hear him going to the toilet, it made his heart race at what was happening, Yuri came out of the cubicle frowning

"Beka I can't be pregnant right? We never miss a pill, I don't feel pregnant.."

"I really don't know Yura, how long do we need to wait?"

"Uh two minutes"

"okay, well whatever the result, were in this together baby. Me you and Potya" he said teased, making Yuri smile finally

"I love that fucking smile, cmere Yura" pulling Yuri in for a tight embrace, he kissed all over his face playfully, making Yuri laugh. They stood in the bathroom fooling around, kissing, cuddling, laughing, until they finally dared look at it. Otabek had his arms wrapped around Yuri from behind, his head resting on his shoulder

Seeing those two little blue lines, changed their fucking lives. "holy fucking shit, I'm pregnant"

Otabek turned Yuri around to face him, "were pregnant Yura" he said almost breathlessly, both of their eyes were wide, Yuri’s face started beaming a smile

Yuri jumped into Otabeks arms, wrapping himself around him, kissing his mouth hard

"fuck Beka were pregnant, were going to have a fucking little baby" 

"Fuck Yura, your carrying our baby" he coo'd in disbelief, they kissed sweetly, laughing and smiling 

"Beka let’s go see that fucking Doctor, I knew I wasn’t just fat!” he spoke proud, Otabek couldn’t help the huge smile across his face, following after Yuri 

Heading back into the doctor's office there faces were full of smiles, the doctor smiling

"congratulations, we'll do a scan immediately. Take off your top and unzip your jeans” he spoke casually, Yuri frowned a little, but Otabek tugged at tshirt regardless, Yuri rolling his eyes and going along with it

Yuri lay on the bed unzipping his jeans, revealing his cheetah print boxers, it made Otabek smile, seeing Yuri’s so obviously so swollen stomach made him wonder how neither of them thought he was pregnant before this, it seemed to obvious now

“I just need your jeans down a little and the boxers as well, just so I have all of your abdomen” Yuri frowned, Otabek squeezed his hand, “He’s use to seeing this Yura” 

Yuri rolled his eyes, “Your not the one nearly naked here Beka” he muttered, pulling down his jeans and carefully moving his boxers down, not enough to reveal anything of course, but Otabek did understand why he felt self conscious

Otabek reached over, holding his hand excitedly, squeezing him for reassurance, Yuri finally flashing him a smile and squeezing his hand back

“This will be cold okay” the doctor warned gently as he spread the, what looked like clear jelly over Yuri’s stomach, Yuri grimaced but didn’t say anything, both of them intently watching the doctor grab the ultrasound and run it across his stomach

"And that's your little baby" he spoke easily, Yuri and Otabek sat in awe staring up at the screen, listening to the little heartbeat pounding through the monitor. "holy fuck Beka" Yuri spoke almost breathless

"I know Yura, that's our baby" Otabek couldn't help himself, tears flooding his face, god it was a emotional day

"Aw Beka cmere" Yuri pulled Otabek into his neck, stroking his undercut and hair calmingly, Otabek felt like a fool crying in front of the doctor, but fuck that was their little baby, he couldn’t help his face scrunching as he sobbed

The doctor stood, "I'll give you both a few minutes" he left the room, Otabek loudly gasping, “Yura, that’s our baby

Yuri laughed gently, still stroking his hand through Otabek’s hair calmly, "I know Beka, I love you so much, were going to be fucking awesome parents" he beamed

That only made Otabek wail even more, "I love you Yura so so much, your the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't wait till you have our baby, oh fuck” crying out loudly Otabek continued ”your the best fucking husband Yura, you weren't just fat baby. You were carrying our child" 

Yuri laughed, "aww Beka, your being so fucking cute baby. I love you, I love you so much, you make me the fucking happiest husband. You’re going to be the best Dad to our little baby Beka, you always look after me and Potya so well"

Just getting held tightly by his husband, Otabek started to calm down Yuri gently stroking him, thankfully just in time for the doctor coming back in

The doctor smiled over, Otabek moved, but Yuri reached out to hold his hand tightly, Otabek exhaled shakily, his face still wet as he used his spare hand to wipe at his face

"That happens a lot, it's perfectly normal to feel like when when you first see your child" the doctor reassured

Otabek nodded smiling, "So are you both ready to hear some details? Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Fuck definately" Yuri answered, Otabek nodded again, squeezing tightly

"Well your 5 months along, so no flying, no eating seafood, no rollercoasters, no more gym going, unless it's jogging etc.."

Otabek felt Yuri tense up, "Wait hold on, I'm a figure skater?"

The doctor shook his head, "I'm sorry, I would advise against all skating right now"

He felt Yuri squeeze his hand tighter, but he didn't say another word, Otabek tightly holding his hand right back, he could only imagine how hard it was to hear that. Yuri didn't want to retire for a few years yet, but it probably seemed only right to retire now, his body would be different, the weight gain had been negatively affecting him anyways

"You should be due on December 2nd, and it will be to a beautiful baby boy"

Otabek saw Yuri's hand go straight to his stomach despite the jelly still covering him, "a fucking boy?! Were having a boy, Beka!" he coo’d loudly, more shouting it than anything, but Otabek felt his own heart soaring as well, he didn’t think he could ever feel this happy

Leaving the doctors office, hand in hand and widely smiling, with there photos of the baby, neither could believe it, they spoke excitedly the entire way home, both of them in a clouded daze

When they got home Otabek instantly started kissing all over Yuri's so obviously swollen tummy, "our beautiful little baby boy" Otabek coo'd at the bump, in sheer disbelief

"Beka I'm happy I'm so fucking happy, but.. I mean, should I just fucking retire skating now? If I can't compete this year, and then I'll be away a lot next year, and I wouldn't want that.. I'd want to here with my family.. Fuck" 

Otabek got up getting in behind Yuri and holding him close, stroking his hands over Yuri’s stomach, "It's entirely up to you Yura, I'll not be working away either, when the babies born.. So if you still want to skate, I'd be here 100% it's not selfish baby, it's your choice. I'll support you no matter what you pick" 

Yuri nodded against him, leaning further back into his hold, his hands joining Otabek’s on his stomach, “I can’t believe we’re pregnant Beka” he spoke quietly, almost a whisper, Otabek didn’t blame him, it was a massive thing to process and something neither of them expected

But laying there on the sofa together, nothing ever felt more right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just because I like the idea of Mpreg, but I didn't want this to be a alpha omega story etc. In this universe, men and women can get pregnant, you can take birth control to stop that of course, but it's not always 100% efficient
> 
> And I really liked the idea of Yuri being pregnant!


	5. Baby, baby, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is a ball of emotions and Otabek tries to help him as much as he can with it all..

Over the next week Yuri had called in sick for practise, he didn’t know what to do yet, and Otabek understood that. It must be the hardest choice to make, for Otabek it was easy, it was his decision to make because he wanted to pursue Dj’ing instead

He wasn’t forced to, or didn’t have anyone to think of apart from himself really, Yuri was supportive throughout his decision. Sitting on the sofa with Yuri, they were always pretty clingy, but since finding out Yuri was pregnant, Otabek struggled to keep his hands off of him 

Currently he was massaging his shoulders, until he felt Yuri jump and gasp

"Oh Fuck Beka! He's fucking kicking, feel feel!" Yuri grabbed Otabek's hands, holding them over the bump

Otabek didn't think he would cry, but here he was again, his face twisting the second he felt the little kicks, tears streaming down his face, feeling his baby kicking inside of Yuri's stomach, his little baby

Yuri laughed sweetly stroking his hand over Otabek’s hand, "Aw Beka, you big softy, I didn't know you'd be so emotional" 

Yuri shifted himself around so that he was sitting on Otabek's knee, pulling him in tightly. Otabek kept his hand on Yuri's stomach, gently stroking him, his hand stroking up his back

"What names do you like Yura?" he sniffed out, resting his head on Yuri, trying to stop crying, he just felt so happy and complete. He didn't know he'd be so emotional too, but the fact he was having a family with his husband, That his perfect husband was carrying there baby, he'd protect him fearlessly

Yuri was still holding Otabek tightly, stroking through his hair trying to calm him, Otabek felt him kiss the top of his head sweetly, bringing one of his hands to hold his tummy too

"I like Nikolai, what about you Beka?" Yuri hummed happily as he spoke

Kissing Yuri's neck gently, "Nikolai sounds good" he had already guessed that when they had kids, Yuri would want to call a boy after his Grandpa, he loved the man dearly and looked up to him a lot. Otabek was more than happy to have his son named after such a great man as well, he was sure Nikolai himself would be happy as well

"Nikolai" Yuri purred out, feeling the baby kick they smiled at each other happily

They had agreed to tell people tomorrow, so they spent the day relaxing together, as usual for the rest of the week. Sharing a bath, once they’d dried off Otabek didn’t think he could be any happier in what he was currently doing

Laying in bed, Otabek was between Yuri's legs and not in a sexual way, kissing all of his stomach and telling his unborn baby thousands of sweet nothings, while Yuri watched fondly from above. He spoke in Kazakh, he spoke in English, he spoke in Russian

All the while peppering kisses and stroking and holding Yuri's hand, there house was definitely big enough for a baby as well. They currently had a spare bedroom, that was just being used to house all of Yuri's and Otabek's costumes, that could now be cleared out and used as a baby room. 

Heading over to Victor and Yuuri's house for lunch the next day, was a perfectly normal thing, they always went over on one of their days off for lunch, just to catch up. Both of them were retired now, so they were nearly always free

Sitting down after lunch with them conversation came easily, until Yuri spoke up, "So me and Beka have something to tell you both" he started

Otabek as if on queue, burst into tears, making Yuri laugh, Victor and Yuuri looked so worried, "Otabek are you alright? You two aren't breaking up are you?" Victor asked cautiously

Yuri put his arm around Otabek, trying to calm him smiling widely, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry.." 

Yuuri came to sit next to Otabek as well, putting his arm around him as well, trying to comfort him, "whatever it is, you can tell us. We'll get through it together" 

Victor walked over kneeling down in front of Otabek, touching his hand, "he's right we will, were a family" 

Yuri took his turn to speak up, "That's kind of what this is about.. I'm pregnant" 

Otabek wailed out, "I'm so fucking happy, my perfect little Yura is carrying our baby, it's a boy" he coo'd through tears and smiles

Victor and Yuuri screamed in excitement, wrapping there arms tightly around the pair

"congratulations!!!" they sang in unison

"How far along are you Yurio?" Yuuri was beaming him the biggest smile right now

Otabek moved to the corner of the sofa, Yuri sitting on his knee, and Victor and Yuuri doing the same at the other side

"I'm 5 months, me and Beka thought I was just getting fat" they all laughed, Victor made a comment about how they'd noticed he'd gained some weight, Yuri instantly scowling, Otabek quickly speaking up

"Were going to call him Nikolai" Otabek hummed happily, resting his hands on Yuri's stomach

"I uh, I need to stop skating though. So I'm just going to retire, I haven't told Yakov yet. But I'll do it tomorrow, I had a few more years before I wanted too, but since I can't skate this season, and then I don't want to be away from my family for the next few years so" Yuri trailed off, Otabek did entirely understand that it wasn't a decision that Yuri had came too lightly, and Victor and Yuuri seemed to understand that as well, respectfully telling him it was his choice at the end of the day, and moving past it quickly so Yuri wouldn't have to dwell on anything

They spent the afternoon easily, all feeling the gentle little kicks and teasing Otabek cutely about his crying. Otabek didn't care, and he also couldn't help himself, they were telling Yuri's grandpa tonight, then Otabek was going to call his family and tell them. 

He would have preferred it be in person, but Yuri couldn't fly right now, and Otabek wasn't leaving him during his pregnancy. He wondered how his family would take it, he knew for certain he wouldn't let them ruin it, but if he was being honest, he did just think they would be happy for them both

When they told Nikolai, Otabek wasn't sure how he did it, but Nikolai despite his bad back scooped up Yuri and spun him around in his arms, his face was smiling from ear to ear. Yuri was laughing, telling him to put him down, for the sake of their baby and his back, but Nikolai looked like he could cry, when he did finally put Yuri down he shook Otabek's hand so strongly. Giving him a speech on fatherhood which Otabek listened intently to, he'd already vowed to look after Yuri, he would without a doubt do the exact same for their son

Nikolai did shed one lone tear when he found out the name of the baby, excusing himself to the bathroom, Otabek felt giddy and he'd never seen Yuri so happy either, at any given time one or both of them had their hands on his stomach

Both of them feeling nothing but excitement when they'd left Nikolai's house, they didn't even bother to wait until they got home, Otabek ringing his parents instantly. The phone call was essentially just his parents screaming down the phone, but for once, in the best kind of way

Neither believed them at first, then when they realised it was for real, they'd demanded to speak to Yuri, congratulating him and telling him what they would buy for their new grandson. Otabek had never seen Yuri smile so much from speaking with his parents and that Otabek's heart swell, they didn't say one single comment or remark that was offending either, Otabek couldn't believe his ears, their little son was going to come in this world surrounded by nothing by love, and Otabek didn't think he could want anything more 

 

At 7 months pregnant, Yuri was fairly big now, and very obviously pregnant. His hormones were rampant, wanting Otabek to fuck him so desperately, but Otabek didn't dare in case it hurt the baby, Yuri had had to deal with blow jobs and gentle fingering, but it mustn't have scratched the itch. 

Coming home from work and showering, Otabek got into bed, going to spoon his husband, he noticed Yuri was naked, entirely naked. Not that he minded at all, but Yuri was notoriously cold so it was odd for him to be naked right now. Not giving it any mind, he wrapped his arms around him, holding his stomach happily, just about to shut his eyes, when he felt Yuri rub back against him.

Planting a kiss on Yuri's shoulder, "Night baby, I love you" 

Yuri groaned, "Beka fuck me please" 

Kissing his shoulder again gently, "baby mm why don't I blow you hm? You can just lie back and relax" moving to kiss up his neck

"No Beka please, I miss you so much, I want to feel your big hard dick inside me fucking please Beka"

Not stopping his gentle kissing of the neck, he stroked a hand down to touch Yuri's erection, "Mm baby I'll make you feel good with my mouth I promise" 

Of course Otabek missed sex so fucking much, he had the hottest husband in the world and they always had the most intense amazing sex. But his worry over hurting his baby hung heavy over his head, Yuri moved back again, brushing his perfect naked ass right over Otabek's growing erection making him moan.

"Beka grab the lube" Otabek did, lubing up his hand and stroking Yuri's dick and gently teasing his entrance with his finger. Yuri turned, kissing Otabek deeply and urgently, they couldn't be chest to chest or anything because of the huge bump between them. 

Yuri snatched the lube coating Otabek's dick, making Otabek moan out again, it felt so good. Yuri pushed Otabek onto his back, still pumping his dick, "Yura what are you doing, let me touch you too baby" 

"mm you can Beka, let me get on top of you" Yuri twisted his wrist slightly in the way that Otabek fucking loved, and Yuri knew that, making Otabek moan loudly

"Yura baby..."

"Beka please, I miss having sex with you so fucking much" he whined, stopping touching Otabek's dick, even in the darkness, he knew his husband was getting upset, this pregnancy and his emotional husband was something else

Otabek sat up, pulling Yuri in as close as he could for a kiss, "Okay baby, but let me prep you first, and just slow and gentle and easy okay" 

He felt Yuri smile against his mouth, handing him the lube, and kissing him deeply. Otabek lubed up his fingers, moving his hand around to the peachy bottom he loved so damn much. Yuri moaning beautifully into his mouth, and trying to move further back and go deeper.

Waiting until he thought Yuri was properly prepped and definitely not going to hurt, he sat back, leaning up as much as he could, helping his pregnant husband get on top of him slowly, "So fucking perfect baby, your so beautiful Yura" 

Yuri lined himself up, Otabek guiding him slowly and easily on his length, he wanted nothing more than to fuck his husband like he use to, but there baby was far more important than that entirely. Yuri moaned out, "Fuck Beka you feel so good, I fucking missed your big dick so fucking much"

Once he was fully all the way in, it felt incredible, Otabek held him still, "Slow Yura, real slow okay, if you get tired, we'll switch positions okay baby" 

"Fuck Beka I know, ah shit you feel so good" Yuri panted out moaning, Yuri slowly started bouncing, Otabek holding his hip and stroking his dick with the other. 

Yuri started moving faster, but still keeping it a decent pace, they praised each other with sweet nothings the whole time, Yuri grabbing for Otabek's hand holding it tightly, panting out, "Beka I'm gunna cum oh fuck Beka, ahh" he moaned loudly, squeezing Otabek's hand tightly. He looked fucking perfect, cum painted all Otabek's stomach, Otabek loved the feel of being inside of Yuri when he came, he tightened up around him perfectly, making him cum deeply inside of his husband.

Yuri was panting loudly, breathing heavy, "ah Beka, fuck that felt amazing, help me down" Otabek helped him, Yuri slumping his back into Otabek, not caring about the cum or the mess clearly. "mm hold me Beka, I fucking love you"

Otabek wrapped his arms around him, stroking his pregnant tummy gently, kissing up his neck, "I love you so much Yura, your so perfect, and beautiful. That felt amazing baby, you were amazing"

Yuri laughed gently, "and our baby was fine, the whole time Beka. We didn't hurt him at all" 

Having to laugh as well, "I know, I just worry Yura. I don't want anything to happen to either of you, your both my fucking world, and Potya" 

"Potya already loves Nikolai, she purs whenever he lies on my bump. Beka I know you won't let anything happen to us, we feel so safe with you" 

Exchanging sweet words, until they fell asleep, everything was ready for the baby coming. The bedroom had been sorted since a week ago, they had plenty of clothes ready, for at least the first year of his life. Victor and Yuuri were just as uncontrollable for buying him things as Otabek and Yuri.

 

At 8 and a half months, Yuri was huge and uncomfortable in anything he tried to do. Otabek's heart melted for him, he wished he could carry and save Yuri from all the discomfort. 

"Otabek Altin I'm never fucking sleeping with you again, you and your fucking big dick can get the hell out of this house! I can't believe you'd do this to me! I'm meant to be the fucking love of your life!" Yuri screamed to him

Oh and Yuri was exceptionally tense right now, his hormones were driving him crazy and he lost his temper and had a fit over nothing, or he'd break down and cry for hours, there was in between for the past week. Otabek couldn't wait until the baby was born, and he'd go back to his normal self, just a normal amount of angry for Yuri.

The worst thing was, Otabek wasn't even sure what he'd just done, he was working on his DJ set in his office, and he thought Yuri was taking a nap on the sofa, when the blonde heavily pregnant little Russian had stormed in screaming at him. 

"Yura.."

"Don't fucking Yura me! Get the fuck out of this house right now! I don't want you here, I want to be alone for the whole fucking day, I can't even look at you after what you did to me!"

"Yuri, what have I done to you? I'm sorry?"

"Oh your sorry?! Your sorry you got me pregnant?! It's our fucking little baby how can you say that Otabek!"

"Yura calm.."

"N.."

Otabek raised his voice, "Yura calm down right now, this isn't good for the baby!"

Yuri looked taken aback that he was shouted at back, looking at him with teary eyes

In a much calmer voice he continued, "I'm not sorry I got you pregnant, I'm sorry that your all worked up over this. But your carrying our beautiful little baby Yura, I'm never leaving either of you, even if you can't stand to look at me" he teased

Yuri wiped away his tears, heading over to where Otabek was sitting, Otabek opened his arms for Yuri to sit down on his knee, "cmere baby, I know it's tough, I know it's hard, but your doing the best fucking job of carrying our baby. I'm so proud of you every day Yura, I love you so much" 

Yuri nuzzled his face into Otabek's neck, "I'm sorry Beka, I'm really sorry.. I didn't mean it.. I love you" he grumbled it against his neck, probably feeling silly after his outburst, Otabek knew it was awful for Yuri right now, not able to control his emotions

"Cmon Yura, Victor and Yuuri will be here soon.."

Otabek was cut off by sweet lips on his mouth, kissing him softly, Otabek wished he could hold his little Yura like he use too, feeling him so close, able to wrap his arms around his tightly. But with the bump it was far too impossible, and he would never squeeze him tightly while he was pregnant. Instead he kept a strong arm around his back and one on his thigh, kissing him back with nothing but love and adoration.

"Beka I'm sorry, I love you baby so much" messily kissing now, Yuri was stroking his hands up Otabek's top over his muscly stomach and chest

"I love you my perfect little Yura, always baby" Otabek moved his hand up Yuri's thigh, feeling his erection through the leggings easily, making him moan into the kiss beautifully

Yuri got up, pulling Otabek up with him, taking off Otabek's t shirt, and kissing down his chest. "Mm baby, just use your hands, don't be on knees Yura" 

Yuri was kissing along his waist, dipping his tongue seductively. Unbuckling his belt, and unzipping his jeans, "Fuck Yura don't, cmon get up baby, oh fuck" he panted, Yuri had just kissed up his dick through his boxers, looking down Yuri looked like sin right now so fucking hot

But he didn't really want his heavily pregnant husband on his knees right now, but at the same time it felt so fucking good. Yuri pulled his boxers down about to put his dick in his mouth and Otabek couldn't help himself, "Yura are your knees okay baby?" 

Yuri smiled up at him, before holding the stare and proceeding to give Otabek the best fucking blow job. It felt so good Otabek thought it was a dream, he was moaning loudly, Yuri was amazing with his mouth, and Otabek was sure to tell him that repeatedly. 

"Ah fuck Yura, baby come here come up here baby please, don't swallow cmon" Yuri pulled off, Otabek helping him up, while Yuri jerked him off until he came, so fucking good. Moaning and panting, he cupped Yuri's face, stroking his dick, making Yuri moan.

Kissing down his neck, brushing his blonde hair away gently, "I fucking love you Yura" slowly kissing down his body, and kissing his huge bump, "I love you Beka" he heard Yuri coo from above him

Blowing Yuri while standing up, wasn't ideal with the huge bump, but he made it work, Yuri moaning loudly was music to his ears, swallowing him deeply, Yuri was cumming down his throat, gripping his hair tightly, calling his name perfectly.

Otabek cleaned him off with his mouth licking all over his perfect dick that he'd missed so much, coming back up to kiss Yuri, Yuri hummed against his mouth, "mm Beka I miss jumping into your arms, and having you hold me" Kissing and swapping sweet words, until they heard the bell ring, cleaning themselves up. They had a nice evening with Victor and Yuuri, until Yuri started complaining of stomach cramps.

Sitting on Otabek's knee, Otabek was stroking his stomach and back gently, "Ugh this fucking sucks, pregnancy fucking sucks" Yuri whined in his arms

"Oh Yurio, I know it's awful for you, but your due in two weeks at least, not long left to go now" Yuuri tried to calm him

"Yurio if anyone can handle a pregnancy it's the ice tiger of Russia" Victor added smiling

"It still fucking sucks.. Ahh fuck, Beka what the fuck, oh fuck my water fucking broke!" Yuri stood up cringing, wetness down his legs and on Otabek's thighs

"Yura calm down, let's go to the hospital okay" Otabek stood trying to calm his husband who was freaking out

"I'm two fucking weeks early! Will he be okay?!" Yuri panicked, Otabek rubbed up his arms, "Yura look at me, your only two weeks early, thats normal okay. Your both going to be fine baby"

Victor spoke up, "I'll take you right now, wheres your hospital bag?" 

"Just by the door, cmon Yura, I promise baby your both going to be fine" Yuri nodded, letting Otabek lead him to Victor's car

Yuri was squeezing Otabek's hands so hard, Otabek thought his hand was going to break, "It fucking hurts so fucking much!" 

"Yura your doing great baby, once we get to the hospital they'll give you some pain relief okay, your doing so well" 

Arriving in the hospital, Yuri was only 2cm, and he had to be 10cm to start pushing. Yuri kept frantically asking the doctors if the baby was going to be okay, because he was two weeks early, the responce was always the same. The babies going to be perfect, which calmed him but just until he saw another doctor pass the room.

"Yura you need to calm down okay, stop worrying baby. Our baby, is going to be perfect, just like his daddy, just like you my perfect Yura" 

"Do you fucking promise Beka?" Yuri looked at him with wide eyes full of worry, "of course Yura, I promise with my whole heart"


	6. An emotional labour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby finally comes!

Four hours later and still no baby, Otabek was rubbing up Yuri's back while the little Russian was letting out a string of curses with his latest contraction

"Baby your doing so fucking good, I'm so proud of you Yura, your doing so good for our baby, he's so lucky to have you. I'm so fucking lucky to have you Yura" Otabek tried to reassure for the hundredth time, but it didn’t seem to be helping, Otabek desperately wished he could take away this pain 

The midwife came in, Yuri shooting her daggers, Otabek couldn't help but smile at his husband, it wasn't the poor midwifes fault. But he knew it was more because he was in a delicate state right now, and didn't like looking weak in front of other people

"oo judging by that scowl, I guess the contractions are pretty bad hm. Let's see how far along you are Yuri" Yuri reached to hold Otabek's hands, Otabek knew he hated that the midwife had to touch and see him there, especially when he was in agony like he was

Yuri was already on his knees slightly bent over at the end of the bed, resting on the base of the bed, it was the only position that gave him any kind of comfort and it would be the position he would need to be in to give birth anyways, it worked out for Otabek as well that way he could rub up Yuri's back to try and comfort him out of the contractions

The midwife moved to behind him, lifting up his gown, Yuri squeezed Otabek's hands tightly, grimacing at the situation. "Yuri I have good news, your at 9cm, it won't be long now, when your contractions are 30 seconds apart buzz me and then it's go time" she smiled as Yuri nodded, squeezing Otabek’s hand impossibly hard, the midwife giving him a sympathetic look she left

Yuri groaned out, "fuck Beka, it's really going to fucking hurt" 

"Baby it will, but I'm right here okay, squeeze or hold on to me as much as you need too. And your doing so fucking good, and then he'll be here and we'll be parents"

Yuri pulled a face, squeezing Otabek's hand tightly again, breathing heavy, he must be going through another contraction. Otabek leaned in to kiss his sweaty forehead, and move his mussed up hair out of his face

Yuri complained when it was over, and then he was shouting out shortly after, "fuck buzz the nurse, fuck fuck fuck" Otabek did it, squeezing Yuri's hand tightly, "baby your perfect, okay I'm here I'm right here with you"

The midwife was in there in moments, pulling up Yuri's gown, and telling him to relax his breathing, "Otabek, tell Yuri to calm his breathing, help him calm his breathing" she spoke calm but firm

“Fuck, Yura calm down baby, breath with me okay, in and hold and out. Just calm down baby, your doing great, you gotta listen okay, breath gently with me" Yuri looked at Otabek, well more glared, but Otabek understood, his face didn’t falter though, giving Yuri a stern look, until Yuri finally started following his breathing, "good baby so good, stay calm okay, for Nikolai" 

Yuri started breathing calm, until a huge contraction hit, making him shout out loudly, "okay Yuri now you can start pushing, listen to me though, when I say stop you have to stop. So push Yuri, right now start pushing" 

Yuri started pushing holding onto Otabek's hands firmly, "Beka I can't do it, it hurts so fucking much, fuck fuck" stroking his face gently, it was coated in sweat, "baby you can do this, your doing perfect Yura, you just gotta keep pushing okay you can do this, when have you ever not been able to do anything" 

"Good Yuri, keep pushing just like that, nice and easy Yuri. You're doing great" 

"Beka It fucking hurts, please don't make me do this, I can't I can't, will you take over" Yuri cried out, Otabek really wanted to be strong right now, but seeing his Yuri in pain he couldn't help but feel the tears down his face, he’d probably cried more in these last 9 months than he ever had done in his life 

"Yura I'm sorry baby, I can't, you gotta do this yourself baby, I'm so fucking proud of you, keep going. You got this" Yuri saw him crying, and Otabek saw his face look more determined than ever

Yuri laughing a little, "the fuck are you crying for Beka, you should try pushing our fucking son out. It doesn't hurt that much I'm fine, I'm fine stop crying Beka" Yuri couldn't help swearing and shouting straight after though

"Stop just for a moment Yuri, just for a moment okay.... Start pushing again Yuri, not long now okay"

Otabek was wailing, holding onto Yuri's hand and stroking his sweaty hair out of his face as he tried to speak coherently, "I'm so proud of you Yura.." he couldn't continue on for crying, Yuri looked exhausted himself, Otabek couldn’t even imagine how much pain he was in, and that broke his heart

"Beka I'm fine stop crying baby, were going to meet our son soon.." 

"Your in pain baby, and I wish I could take it away, I'm sorry" he cried out, wishing more than anything that he wasn't have a emotional breakdown right now, while Yuri was in labor and the midwife was there

"One final push Yuri" the midwife was still speaking perfectly clear, calm and firm, thankfully seeming to ignore Otabek’s outburst entirely

Yuri shouted and swore, squeezing Otabek's hand the tightest ever, while Otabek was trying to calm himself down. Then they heard crying, like real baby crying, their baby crying, he was here

Yuri instantly shut up, the midwife tugging him to lay back now, then she placed the baby in his arms, Yuri started crying straight away, kissing Nikolai's head, who was crying too, while Otabek walked round to his side crying himself, they must have looked like a right sight

Putting a strong arm around Yuri, and holding his sons tiny little hand, he kissed Yuri's sweaty head and the baby's, he’d never seen something so precious in all of his life. This was their son, they’d made him together 

"You were so worth all the fucking pain" Yuri wailed out, holding Nikolai closely, as the tears fell from his face onto him, Otabek’s heart felt it was going to burst, he could never describe this feeling ever in a million years

"Your so perfect Nikolai, your Dad did such a good job bringing you here, I love you both so much" Otabek cried out, he could kick himself for crying, because the tears made his eyes slightly cloudy and he wanted to see this all perfectly

"I just need to go clean him, then it's your turn Yuri, then we can start feeding alright" 

When she went to take the baby, Yuri scowled, "Can we not stay like this longer?" the midwife smiled sweetly at him, "Once he's clean and your clean, then you can hold him as long as you like alright" he begrudgingly handed him over, "be fucking careful with him!" he yelled

Otabek didn't waste any time, crashing his mouth to Yuri's both of their faces wet with tears, and Yuri was coated in sweat, but he didn't care, kissing him quickly but sweetly

"Yura I'm so proud of you baby, you did perfectly, I'm so proud of you, thank you baby. I love you, I love you so much" Otabek’s voice croaked as he spoke, he truly was so proud of Yuri, he’d done a perfect job, all by himself as well, for all Otabek was there with him, he obviously couldn’t help with the pain or pushing, that was all Yuri

"Thanks for being by my side the whole time, and supporting me through it all, me and Nikolai are lucky to have you. I fucking love you Beka" Yuri sniffled as he spoke as well, wiping at his face as they rested forehead to forehead

Otabek always felt connected to Yuri, since the first day they’d ever met he had done, but now, like this, Otabek felt like the happiest man in the world

"Okay baby is all clean, now let’s get you all clean Yuri" the midwife handed Nikolai to Otabek, who's heart melted right there, holding his son in his arms for the first time was a crazy feeling of love. His and Yuri's son right here in his arms, it felt surreal

He was so tiny in his arms, Otabek felt a mix of fear of not wanting to hurt him or hold him wrong, but also like it was the most natural thing in the world, seeing his little face down in his arms, Otabek felt so choked up

"I love you, you're perfect and your beautiful and your all mine" he coo'd, he heard Yuri snap and scoff, "No he isn't Beka, he's ours, don't say that shit to him!" Yuri leaned up to give them both a kiss before getting taken in a wheelchair to go get cleaned

Otabek laughed looking at Nikolai, "okay so your mine and Yura's, but were going to look after you so much, I promise" he was speaking in Kazakh to him, rocking him gently in his arms, he’d never seen something so perfect ever

He had the tiniest amount of dark brown hair, but he had Yuri’s bright green sparkling eyes, not that he kept his eyes open for very long, between cries and what looked to be frowns they were mainly closed, but Otabek thought he looked perfect either way

He sat in the chair with him, while the nurses changed the bed sheets and made it all perfect for his Yuri coming back in, when Yuri did come back in, he looked radiant, all clean and washed and a huge smile on his face, "that's your dad and he's perfect, we always gotta look after him okay, because he'll always look after us" 

"stop speaking in Kazakh, you better not be telling him he's all yours Beka" Yuri teased, getting on the bed, "and get over here, I want to hold my beautiful son" 

Otabek smiled, getting up and sitting on the hospital bed where Yuri had made room for him

Handing the baby over gently, he loved this moment, how perfect Yuri and Nikolai looked together, Yuri smiling widely and cooing over the baby in his arms. They'd agreed before he was born that they would probably call him Nikky when he was young, because Nikolai was a bit of a older name

Hence why Yuri now was saying, "I love you my little perfect Nikky, I love you so much with my whole heart, and I love your Daddy, and he's always going to take care of us, and we'll always take care of him. And you haven't even met Potya yet, and she'll look out for you too I promise" 

"But you have to be nice to Potya, no pulling on her fur, or her tail, just nice strokes" Otabek added, smiling widely at his little family

"Yeah don't hurt Potya, or she'll never forgive you, and if I had to choose between you both, don't tell her, but I'd pick you Nikky, it's always going to be you" Yuri hummed out happily

About half an hour had passed, and they hadn't moved from that spot, still cuddling each other, planting gentle kisses, and speaking soft words to each other and their little baby, then Nikky started crying

"Aw Nikky don't cry.. Do you think he's hungry Beka?" Yuri looked up worried to Otabek, "Yeah he probably is baby, shall I get the midwife?" 

Yuri looked down at his son in his arms, that he was gently rocking trying to calm just as the midwife walked in. "Oo it sounds like someone is hungry, how would you like to feed, by breast or bottle?" 

"Can we try breast first?" Yuri asked, they had spoke it about it before the baby was born, Yuri had always grimaced at the idea of breastfeeding, but Otabek had wanted him to at least try it. If he didn't like it, fair enough, it was Yuri's body, and it was Yuri who was having to go through it, so if he didn't like it, then Otabek wouldn't want him to do anything that would make him unhappy or uncomfortable

"Yeah of course, so pull down your gown" Otabek pulled down his gown for him, keeping a reassuring hand on his back, "Bring Nikky's mouth up to your breast, and he might latch on by himself, but it's perfectly normal of him to need a little help" 

Yuri gently lifted Nikky to his nipple, Nikky was still crying like a baby cries, uncontrollably and loud mouth wide open, "Okay so I can either help or would you like to help Dad?" the midwife said cheerfully

Otabek felt a sense of happiness, he was a Dad now and this was his little family, his perfect little family. "I'll help, what do I need to do?" he practically beamed as he spoke

"Gently cup his head bringing him closer, and nudge his mouth closer to the nipple" 

Otabek did as instructed, Yuri was looking distressed at the crying and the fact that Nikky wasn't latching on to him, “It’s okay Yura, your doing great” Otabek tried to soothe, but the more that Nikky didn’t latch on, Yuri’s face started to crumble 

Then all of a sudden Nikky latched on as if by magic, drinking happily, Yuri pulling a face of utter dislike

Otabek couldn't help but laugh, "aw baby what's that face for?" Yuri was grimacing at Otabek, and then looked down to Nikky still looking less than impressed

"Ugh this feels so strange, so fucking strange.." he groaned out

"That's perfectly normal to feel that way, just because he's latched doesn't mean you have to stick to breastfeeding. I can you show your husband how to make a bottle and we can switch to that?" the midwife added

Yuri looked down to Nikky on his chest, drinking happily and making cute little noises, "No it's okay, I'll stick like this for now" Otabek kissed his forehead gently, "Your doing great Yura, if you don't like it, at least you tried it baby" 

"Well I'll leave you to feed, when he's done I'll show you how to burp and change a nappy and also how to make a bottle alright? You also have two visitors eagerly waiting to see, they've waited the whole time in the lounge. Would you like them to come in now or shall I tell them it'll be another hour?" 

"Fuck Victor and Yuuri waited this whole time, send them in" Yuri answered 

When the midwife left, Otabek took plenty of photo's, praising Yuri the whole time

"It feels fucking weird Beka, I wish you could feel it. But I do feel pretty close to him right now, so I don't know if I would want to bottle feed.. Look at him, he's so fucking perfect" Yuri coo'd not taking his eyes off Nikky on his chest, holding him tightly in his arms

"Your both perfect Yura, I can't wait till were in our own home with him. We'll need to stock up your milk too, or use bottles as well" 

"Hm why?" Yuri asked puzzled looking up to Otabek, "Because baby, I want to feed him too, and I can't if you don't store milk or we use bottles. And that would also mean that you'd need to get up every single time with him in the night, and that's not fair"

"I wouldn't mind" Yuri smiled cheekily, "No Yura, he's my baby too, your not taking all the feeding times" Otabek teased at him, they exchanged a sweet kiss, Otabek had his arm around Yuri and his other arm under Nikky with Yuri, just listening and watching him feed happily

Then the door went, "Yurio, Otabek, Awwww look Yuuri look! Congratulations! He's perfect!" Victor gushed making his way over to the bed quickly, Yuuri followed behind with a huge tiger plush and a bear plush in his arms, barely even able to fit through the door

"Awww I wanted to hold him! He's so perfect" Victor was gleaming over the bed, staring intently at the scene, he was practically squealing with excitement 

"Oh Yurio, Otabek, he's gorgeous. I didn't know you were breastfeeding Yurio, what does it feel like? Congratulations" Yuuri asked fondly, leaving the plushies on the side board, standing by Victor cooing over the sight

"It feels fucking strange, like really fucking strange. But he's perfect and worth it" Yuri grimaced at first, but then his eyes kept looking back down to Nikky and a smile filled his face instead

"Ohhh can I hold as soon as your done?!" Victor gushed, reaching to stroke Nikky’s small arm

"He needs like burping and shit after..." Yuri slightly scowled

"Oh let me let me! Please, he's so perfect!" 

"Victor calm down, I'm sure Yurio and Otabek want to do that first, you can hold after I'm sure" Yuuri calmed his husband, who now had a face flooded with tears

"Yurochka I'm so proud of you, you and Otabek, you've made a beautiful son and your going to be great parents" Victor beamed at the pair, the wrapped his arms around Otabek hugging him tightly and leaning to kiss Yuri on the forehead

"Uh thanks Victor.." Yuri blushed, Otabek was startled at the random display of affection as well, but he knew that Victor saw Yuri as a son and loved him dearly, and it was a very emotional time for everyone right now, with their perfect little son 

The midwife walked in, "I'm sorry visitors, but I need you to leave while we do the rest, but then if Yuri feels ready, he's more than ready to go home" 

"We'll wait outside for you, take as long as you need Yurio" 

"my my he's hungry isn't he, has he been feeding this whole time?" 

"Yeah, he's slowed down since he started though, but hasn't tried to move away or stopped or anything" Yuri answered affectionately 

Otabek couldn't help but stare at the scene fondly, longing to have his son in his arms again, he'd make Yuri bottle up his milk or make some bottles up, he wanted to be able to feed his son as well, it shouldn't all have to be on Yuri

"Alright, gently pull him away, nice and slow, he might cry but that's okay. I'll show you what to do from there"

Yuri pulled him gently away, holding his head carefully Nikky didn't cry, but started stirring and squirming slightly, making both Yuri and Otabek smile happily

They were shown how to burp him properly both of them, how to make a bottle, how to do a nappy, and then they were leaving the hospital. Victor drove them home, Yuuri had to fight with him not to demand to stay, explaining Otabek and Yuri are probably tired and have a lot to do tonight and that they could go over tomorrow

Getting home was surreal, it was 1 in the morning, so they were pretty tired, and Nikky had fallen asleep on the way home. Yuri had agreed after seeing how easy milk was made in the bottle, and that it was safe and healthy to both bottle feed and breastfeed together, that they could bottle feed as well. Much to Otabek's happiness, settling Nikky into his moses basket right beside there bed, they changed into pajamas and curled up in bed together, after Otabek showered of course

Changing the first nappy at home was a bit of chaos, neither of them really had a clue, for all they were shown at the hospital, it was a lot different being sat at home. But they’d managed together, even after the first few failed attempts

Otabek spooning Yuri tightly, stroking his tummy which he said was achy, "Beka he's so fucking perfect" Yuri coo'd in Otabek's arms

Kissing his shoulder gently, "He is baby, but you need to get some sleep okay. If he cries I'll get up with him tonight, you need rest right now Yura" kissing his shoulder again, and then again, and then moving to kiss his cheek, he felt Yuri smiling

"Sleep well my little Yura, I'm so proud of you baby, you did perfect" 

"Mm night Beka, I couldn't have did it without you. I love you" Yuri yawned as he spoke, Otabek felt his body relax into his, which made him smile, continuing stroking over his stomach

"I love you Yura, goodnight baby" for all Otabek was extremely tired as well, he could only imagine how tired Yuri actually was. Otabek did want to fall asleep, but he also wanted Yuri to fall asleep first, and he couldn’t stop staring into the moses basket at their tiny little sleeping baby

It all felt surreal in the best kind of way, this was their life now and it perfect, so entirely perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Nikky isn't at all a very Russian name or Kazakh, but I thought Nikolai sounded too old for a little baby, and I just liked the name Nikky sounded for their baby!


	7. Special moments

Waking up a lot sooner than Otabek would have liked, he still felt exhausted but the second he heard the quiet stirrings of their son, he quickly got up taking the basket into the front room

He desperately wanted Yuri to get as much sleep as he could, he was happy he’d acted so fast, Nikky started loudly wailing once Otabek had gotten him out of the moses basket

“Shh, shh baby, I know, I’m here” Otabek spoke softly, holding his tiny little son in his arms, Otabek felt tears pricking his eyes again, he really was so small, so light, he was the absolute sweetest little thing

Otabek had younger brothers and sisters, he’d seen little babies before, but none like Nikky. Otabek chatted easily to his little son, telling him what he was doing as he doing it, not that Nikky had a clue, and Otabek was sure that this loud crying would wake up Yuri as well

But trying to change his nappy solo, while Nikky cried was pretty difficult. Otabek didn’t want to hurt him, it was like dressing a little doll, he looked so fragile, Otabek felt a little overwhelmed 

Only made worse when he realised he’d need to make a bottle as well, while trying to stop Nikky from crying, but at least he was changed now 

“Nikky it’s too hot baby, I know, I know I’m sorry, Daddy’s so sorry” Otabek tired to calm, the milk felt far too hot for Nikky to drink, but Nikky didn’t understand, of course he didn’t, he was less than 24 hours old 

Holding him tightly to his chest while he rocked and stroked little circles onto him, Nikky just wouldn’t stop. “Oh baby, what’s the matter?” he heard Yuri’s rough with sleep voice, but he was speaking to sweetly 

Otabek turned around with a sad frown, he felt awful for waking Yuri up, he really wanted his husband to sleep in. “I’m sorry Yura..”

Yuri shook his head gently smiling at them both, taking a seat beside them, “What for Beka? I bet your tired too, cmere, I wanna hold him” Yuri coo’d, Otabek gently handed him over, Nikky not calming down but Yuri smiled at him like the most precious thing in the world anyways

“I made him a bottle but it’s too hot to drink, he’s already changed” Otabek wrapped a arm around Yuri as he spoke, Yuri leaning into his touch, cooing to Nikky softly

“I’ll feed him, we can save that bottle for later” helping Yuri take off his tshirt, Otabek couldn’t help but laugh at Yuri’s grimace when Nikky latched on

“Yura, you don’t have to breastfeed if you don’t like it yknow. The midwife said that bottles were fine too” Yuri shook his head, looking down at Nikky and beamed a smile, “He’s perfect Beka, I like feeling close to him” 

Otabek got that, he wished he could have this experience with Nikky too if he was being honest. After Nikky fed, while they burped him, they both ended up in what seemed like a never ending stream of baby sick 

This was going to be a lot to take in, thankfully Nikky seemed to sleep for most of the time. Allowing them to clean up as best they could, before he woke up and they had to do it all over again

 

Parenthood wasn't by any means easy, but Otabek and Yuri managed it together. 4 months down the line, and for all it was hard, it was the best thing in the world

They were currently sat on the floor, Nikky in between Otabek's legs sitting up, which he had only mastered to do recently, laughing at Yuri and Potya playing beside them. Nikky seemed to always be full of smiles and laughs, of course Yuri and Otabek had cried their eyes out when he first did it

Nikky hadn't quite managed or learned, stroke Potya's fur, don't pull, yes that means her tail and ears as well

Potya to her credit, was being a wonderful cat, never scratching Nikky even if he accidently pulled or was too rough, never climbing in his crib, or stealing his food or milk. They were laughing easily, Yuri had lost all of the baby weight and was back to his petite self, and he was over the moon he had no stretch marks as well

Otabek and Yuri spoke Russian in the house together, Otabek spoke Kazakh only when he was lulling him to sleep or trying to calm him, and they spoke English when they were with Yuuri and Victor. They worried all these languages, would be hard for Nikky to get use to speaking, but the midwife had assured them it was perfectly normal, as long as they spoke prominently in one language which of course was Russian

Otabek had grown up around Kazakh and Russian, only really learning English at school and when he moved to Canada for a while, and he was fine. Yuri was only in a Russian speaking household, but again through school he learned English and also through skating

Nikky kept making grabby hands for Potya when they'd finished playing, not falling for Otabek or Yuri trying to distract him. When he started to tear up, Yuri picked up Potya, bringing her over stroking her softly

"Nikky, nice and gentle, aww nice and gentle" Yuri goaded, Otabek held Nikky's hand carefully guiding him to the soft pur, and slowly stroking his hand repeating after Yuri

"Nice and gentle, aww Potya" Nikky followed with Otabek's hand, mesmerized by the scene in front of him, and the softness of the fur

When he went to grab, Otabek instantly pulled his hand away, "AH ah no Nikky" reaching his hand over, to stroke Potya and show him how, "Gently Nikky, nice and gentle for Potya" 

Potya decided she had had enough, meowing and moving out of Yuri's arms, making Nikky cry loudly 

Yuri outstretched his arms for him, "Aw Nikky come to me, come to Daddy baby" Nikky wailed, opening his arms out for Yuri to grab him up, Yuri pulled him close, nuzzling into his short brown hair, Otabek reached over pulling his family in for a cuddle, Yuri and Otabek kissing Nikky's head softly 

Nikky looked up them, face wet from his silly tears, Otabek wiping them away smiling, "There's our beautiful boy, no need to cry was there baby" 

"Can me and Daddy have a kiss?" Yuri asked, pouting his lips into a over the top kiss, trying to teach Nikky what kisses were. Nikky was too young to understand, but they did it anyways, just an excuse to pepper kisses all over Nikky’s sweet little face really

Otabek followed pouting his lips the same as Yuri had done, "Oh your such a good boy Nikky, aren't you. We love you baby" 

Nikky as if to defy Otabek calling him a good boy, reached for Yuri's longish blonde hair, giving it a little pull and making a happy noise, "ahh Nikky no, nice and gentle like Potya" Nikky pulled again, "No Nikky, that's naughty. Like this, aw nice and gentle" Otabek stroked Yuri's blonde hair, while Yuri had to stop grimacing at Nikky's tight fist pulling on it

Otabek moved Nikky's hand away, guiding it again, "nice and gentle Nikky" Nikky yanked, Yuri yelped, Nikky cried after Otabek took his hand away again, Yuri shook his head laughing, “I should be the one crying Nikky” Nikky didn’t understand of course, having to calm him down, Yuri sought out Potya making sure she was okay too 

That was just one moment, of sheer happiness that Otabek and Yuri treasured, even if it resulted in Yuri's hair getting pulled and Potya's poor fur. And Nikky crying whenever he wasn't allowed to pull on the hair or fur, making Otabek or Yuri have to calm him

 

Having a child was hard, it wasn't easy, but it was worth it each and every day. Otabek generally worked nights, leaving at 7 to get in for either 1 or 3 depending on the gig, not that they needed money really, but Otabek loved Dj'ing, and the pay was amazing. Meaning they never had to worry, Yuri managed nights alone with Nikky perfectly

He loved the alone time with just him Nikky and Potya, yes it was hard not having a second pair of hands, but Otabek was there all throughout the day to help. Otabek normally bathed Nikky at half 6 before he left, having a sweet cuddle with Yuri and Nikky before his bedtime at 7 when Otabek had to leave anyway

If he didn't settle and go down for his bedtime, Yuri let him stay up with him till 8 but then he had to sleep no matter what. But if he slept at 7, he generally woke up at least twice through the night, and it gave Yuri time to clean the house, have a bath himself, relax, make tea and get a early night or catch up on tv

Otabek loved Dj'ing, he worked sometimes through the day as well, recording new mixes etc, in his office at there home, which Yuri didn't mind. Otabek did a lot for his family, always taking turns with Nikky, always caring and providing for them. They were really a perfect little family

 

When he finished work he always showered first, to get the smell of the club from him, then he'd either get up with Nikky if he started stirring, but mainly he'd spoon Yuri in bed who was nearly always fast asleep. Him and Yuri were having sex a lot less, not due to lack of love or desire, but they were both tired all the time, and the amount of times they'd be in the middle of it, when Nikky would cry and they'd need to go check up on him instead

But when they got those perfect stolen moments, it was always just the same it always was, amazing

At age 6 months, Otabek had just tucked Nikky in to bed, he was off work tonight, so he got to spend a lovely night in with Yuri. Yuri was currently taking a bath, while Otabek made dinner, they sat eating dinner and cuddling on the sofa watching a horror movie. Otabek hated horror's but Yuri loved them, unphased by everything he saw, where as Otabek had to shield his eyes, or flinch, or scream constantly

Which was the case right now, Yuri sat on his knee stroking through his hair calmingly, "Beka it's only a movie, look it's so fake" Otabek had eyes of terror, holding his little blonde husband tightly on his knee, after another jump scare, he burrowed his face in Yuri's neck.

"Fuck Yura, you'd protect us right?" Yuri laughed out, "Of course I would Beka, from all the fake not real monsters" he teased, kissing Otabek's head

"No Yura, you would though, wouldn't you? Shall we go check up on Nikky?" Otabek looked up to his husband, feeling panic and fear run through him, imaging all the possible outcomes of a monster attack on his family

Yuri pulled him in for a kiss, "No Beka, we don't need to check up on Nikky he's fine okay baby. And I would protect my fucking family, of course I would. Lets turn this off, I've seen it before anyway" 

Yuri flicked the tv to a cartoon, which the two were so use to watching on the TV that they actually put it on when it was just them watching as well. Yuri moved to straddle Otabek, running his hands through his hair, Otabek put his hands on Yuri's little hips

"Beka stop worrying, it's just a movie, why don't I distract you?" Yuri's beautiful bright green eyes flashed at Otabek, his now past the shoulder length hair was tied up and braided to the side loosely, revealing his perfect pretty face. 

"Fuck Yura, your so beautiful baby" Otabek couldn't help but say, pulling him in for a kiss. After slowly making out, they removed each others tops, Otabek moving Yuri to under him, and kissing down his jaw and neck, down his body hotly

The small Russian Blonde was a mess under him already, relishing in all the kisses, and the rough feel of Otabek's stubble against his bare skin. Otabek loved the sight of Yuri underneath him, his pale petite body, and the little noises he made, which unfortunately were quiet now, since Nikky was born they'd both had to be quiet, unless Victor and Yuuri were having him over night, which they only did once a month

But when they did, the two engaged in slow beautiful sex, being as loud as they wanted and enjoying each other without worrying about anything. But that wasn't the case tonight, Otabek was just about to pull Yuri's pants down, still seductively kissing his toned stomach, praising him during. When they heard Nikky crying from his bedroom, Yuri pushed Otabek back kissing him deeply and stroking Otabek's erection, "I'll go sort him, wait in the bedroom for me" 

Yuri got up heading for Nikkys bedroom, Otabek felt so incredibly turned on, for all he loved his son, and he did, truly, he would die for him, he would do anything for him. At this moment in time, he felt so frustrated

Heading for their bedroom, he lay down on the bed, listening to Nikky crying loudly and Yuri's voice trying to calm him, he sharp lost his erection and any feeling of arousal when 10 minutes had passed and he was still crying

He decided to help his family, heading into Nikky’s room, he saw Yuri still topless, looking breathtaking, holding Nikky to his chest bouncing him gently, stroking his brown hair, cooing in his ear calmly, "shh Nikky shh, I know it hurts baby" 

Nikky was teething, and it broke Otabek and Yuri's heart that there son was hurting and they couldn't magically fix it, Yuri smiled when he saw Otabek come in, who immediately walked over, kissing Nikky's head softly and Yuri's

Tugging them both over to the chair in the room, he sat down with Yuri on top of him and Nikky in Yuri's arms. Wrapping a arm around them tightly, Nikky finally took a break in crying to see his other Dad, who he must have only noticed was here now

Yuri spoke softly, in a way he only did for Nikky, and Otabek when they were being really sweet. "Aw Nikky, it's your Daddy, look who came to see you baby" Nikky looked at him sadly, "Aw baby I know it hurts, cmere"

Otabek held out his arm for Nikky to come in, holding Nikky between them, they playfully kissed his red cheeks trying to make him laugh, which worked briefly when he shot them a smile. But then he balled up again, in a fit of tears

Otabek pulled him to his chest, Nikky putting his face in Otabeks neck crying still, while Yuri kept stroking Nikky's back gently 

"sh sh sh baby.." Otabek started to sing in kazakh, just silly nursery rhymes, when the crying started to quiet, Yuri beamed him a smile urging him to continue. After 45 minutes of near constant crying, this was music to both their ears, sex completely out of the window now, but they didn’t mind really

Yuri nuzzled himself in to Otabek's neck as well, listening to the soft lul of his voice. Otabek smiled happily, holding his perfect husband and his perfect son in his arms, all wrapped up together. He finally stopped singing when he heard the sweet little soft breathing of Nikky that were entirely calm now, "cmon Yura lets go to bed baby" he whispered 

Yuri made no attempt to move, Otabek glanced down, Yuri had fallen asleep as well, fuck this was cute Otabek thought. Gently shifting in the chair, he moved Yuri off his knee, the little blonde instantly curling up in the chair sleepily. While Otabek moved Nikky into his bed, giving him a goodnight kiss and tucking him in

He turned to the chair, and scooped up Yuri in his arms, placing him in the bed, Otabek got in behind him spooning him tightly, Yuri sleepily moving back into his arms mumbling out a sleepy, "Night night Beka, I love you" 

Kissing his head softly, "I love you my perfect little Yura" 

For all they didn't end up having sex that night, everything was still pretty damn perfect, Otabek wouldn't a change a thing about his family, even when Potya decided she wanted to lay across Otabek and Yuri as well, purring heavily. Otabek cherished his life, he’d may have never felt more exhausted, but he’d never been happier

Sometimes he couldn’t believe that him and Yuri were this lucky, Otabek felt like he had it all, even if Potya was purring loudly laying across him almost uncomfortably, he had Yuri in his arms and Nikky was finally sound asleep, he couldn’t really find a reason to complain


	8. First times

Otabek and Yuri would never forget the day in the park when Nikky was 10 months old, they were sat with Victor and Yuuri and Makkachin, it was a really nice sunny day, everyone getting along easily 

Nikky was sitting up, Otabek helping him stroke Makka gently, "Nice and gentle Nikky, just like with Potya" which he had finally mastered, but couldn't seem to get the hang of it with Makka

"No Nikky, that's naughty. Aww nice and gentle like Potya" Otabek repeated, stroking a happy lazy Makka himself gently, Nikky went to throw his hand down in defiance, Otabek quickly moving him so poor Makka didn't get hit

Nikky started crying, until Victor swooped in, pulling silly faces and speaking to him silly, which always made Nikky laugh. Nikky seemed to really really love Victor and Yuuri, and Victor and Yuuri loved him. Yuuri was currently 4 months pregnant himself, "Can I have a cuddle Nikky?" Yuuri beamed over

Victor took him, taking him over to his husband while they coo'd over him and made him laugh. It was a really perfect day, a lot of photos were taken, a lot of happy memories made, after a while, Yuuri was holding Nikky on his knee, just gently bouncing him while they all kept talking

Otabek noted it was time for Nikky's food, Yuri opened his arms for him, Yuuri handing him over, when Nikky all of a sudden said "Dada" Yuri looked like he was going to drop him in shock

"what did you say Nikky?" 

"Dada" he repeated, Yuri burst into tears, holding Nikky close 

"Aww Nikky I'm so proud of you, your such a good boy, your such a good boy" he coo'd kissing Nikky's head repeatedly, Otabek wrapped a arm Yuri kissing his head gently

"Nikky" Otabek called, letting Nikky turn his head to face him, "Cmere baby" holding out his arms, Nikky repeated, "Dada" everyone in the group nearly screaming with excitement, Yuri's face was streaming in tears

"He's fucking perfect Beka, I knew he was going to fucking talk soon, oh fuck he said Dada" Yuri gushed, Otabek scowled at him, "language Yura! he's just started talking, I don't want his next word to be a naughty one" Otabek was holding Nikky in close, feeling so much pride for his son

"oh shit sorry, I'm sorry Nikki, Daddys so sorry" Otabek moved to cuddle in Yuri as well, kissing the top of his head again

Victor spoke up, "He's a bright one, I always knew it! Speaking so soon, he's perfect" 

"He even made Yurio cry in a public place" Yuuri teased

Yuri wiped his eyes laughing, "He's a fu.... He's a perfect little person that's why, Daddy loves you so much" Yuri coo'd kissing his head softly

After that day in the park, it was a struggle to nip Yuri's violent swearing out of his daily vocabulary. Otabek was on constant alert, to make matters worse, whenever he swore around Nikky, and Otabek jumped in with, "Yura!" snapping at him, Yuri would always act like a deer in the highlights, spewing out a string of "shit sorry, fuck sorry, ahh sorry Nikky baby, daddy's sorry, don't listen to daddy, I said naughty words baby" 

Yuri was in a fit of tears again, when Nikky's next word was "potya" two first words in a month, Otabek and Yuri couldn't be any more prouder of there beautiful baby boy. He was looking more and more like Otabek as time was going on, his dark brown hair which he'd had since being born, but he had Yuri's bright green eyes, but with more of Otabek's darker skin tone

They were biased, but he really was a beautiful perfect baby boy

At 10 months old, they were at Grandpa's. Otabek was chatting with Nikolai in the kitchen, while Yuri was playing on the floor in the living room with Nikky, Otabek and Nikolai always got on very well. Easily chatting, Otabek felt entirely comfortable just taking Nikky to Yuri’s Grandpa's just him and Nikky, not feeling like he needed Yuri there, in the best kind of way

When all of a sudden they heard Yuri yell, "Fuck Nikky!" Otabek pulling a face, "YURA! Language" 

"Fuck Beka Grandpa, come here, come see this!" Yuri yelled through, Otabek sighed Nikolai laughed heading through

They walked in to Nikky taking his first steps and walking shakily over to Yuri, who had a wide smile on his face, beckoning Nikky over. Otabek immediately went to the floor, smiling widely himself, "Nikky, come here baby come to Daddy" 

He’d been holding himself up on the sofa for a few weeks now, but always stumbling back down, never making the leap to turn and walk no matter how much Otabek and Yuri tried to coax him to walk, but here he was, tottling around shakily

Yuri joined in, pointing over to Otabek, "Go to Daddy Nikky" Nikky turned his head, making him lose balance, but Yuri swooped over before he fell, slightly turning him to Otabek, kissing his head and helping him start going again

Otabek had his arms open widely for him, Nikolai was recording the scene happily, Nikky started tottling over, "dada" when Nikky finally got close to him, Otabek scooped him up in his arms, beaming a smile

"Daddy's so proud of you Nikky, so so proud, your such a good boy!" he coo'd planting kisses all over his face, making Nikky laugh and using his hands to cover Otabek's mouth, while Otabek kept kissing them

Nikky squealed when he felt Yuri come up from behind him, kissing him all over as well, laughing cutely. It was a sickly sweet scene when Nikky started kissing all over Otabek's face, pulling Yuri in to do it too 

Otabek faked a shock and a no expression, laughing, while Nikky laughed his head off, attacking him with kisses, Yuri doing it as well. Otabek couldn't feel any more happier, everyone only pulling away when they heard crying

Moving to look over to Nikolai, who was still recording and crying gruffly. Yuri instantly walking straight over, "Grandpa? What’s the matter?" putting a hand on his shoulder

"I'm just so happy Yuratchka, look how happy you are. I'm so proud of you" Yuri smiled widely, pulling his Grandpa in for a hug, who finally stopped recording and pulled his grandson in for a tight hug

Nikky was looking curiously at the scene, "cmere Nikky, give Grandpa a hug" Otabek handing him over, Nikky stroking through Nikolai's hair, calming him by going ever so cutely, "shh shh" 

"aww Nikky, that's so nice, such a good boy, calm Grandpa, nice and gentle, shh shh" Yuri joined in, Otabek was proud that he and Yuri had taught him that, such a kind and gentle reaction to someone crying

Nikolai started laughing, Nikky left him a wet slobbery kiss, like he did, but it was still the sweetest little kiss. They spent the rest of the day in Nikolai's garden, letting Nikky get use to walking, there was a lot of falls, but no crying thankfully, it was soft on the grass or one of the three caught him

Nikky fell asleep in Otabeks arms, much to his delight, he would never tire of having his son in his arms, or listening to his sweet soft calm breathing while he slept. Walking back to there home, as it was a nice day, and only took about half an hour to walk it. Yuri pushed the empty stroller, while Otabek kept Nikky in his arms

Waiting outside of the store for Yuri to grab them some shopping for lunch, he was left with Nikky and the empty stroller, Nikky still fast asleep. Some woman approached him coo'ing gently over Nikky in his arms, "aw he's so adorable, such a sweetie, how old is he?" 

"10 months" Otabek answered politely, secretly cursing this woman if she woke up his son. "aw he's handsome, oh I see the ring. Are you happily married?" she asked, shooting him a hopeful glance

Otabek kept his poker face, "Yes, I am" he said dead pan, this was the rudest woman he had ever encountered, who the fuck asked that

"Oh well she's a lucky woman isn't she, if you want some fun.." 

"I don't" he cut her off, increasingly annoyed now. She frowned at him, "I'll just leave my numb.."

"No you fucking won't bitch, get away from my husband and fucking son" Yuri glared out, keeping a hushed voice at least because Nikky was still sleeping, the woman jumped, looking Yuri up and down

Where as Otabek, dressed rather plainly, wearing full length jeans generally, maybe a leather jacket, and a tshirt, with his short back and sides haircut. Yuri looked amazing, his longer than shoulder length hair, usually tied up since Nikky was born since he always grabbed it, hence now it was tied and braided in a ponytail, he had above knee ripped denim shorts on, revealing his perfect slim legs, and his casually tied up a little tshirt revealing his lower stomach just teasingly so

He was currently using his pretty face, and those bright green wide eyes to glare scarily at the woman hitting on his husband, if Otabek was that woman he'd have felt intimated. "Oh I uh” she turned to look at Otabek, “I didn't know you were gay.."

"It doesn't fucking matter, don't hit on married people bitch" Yuri snapped, "cmon Yura let's go" Otabek beckoned, Yuri barging past her and getting the stroller, leaving her with a shocked face

"Fucking bitch" Yuri grumbled walking at Otabek's side, "Yura shh your language right now"

"Well I just can't believe her, who the f... who does that" 

"A desperate woman Yura, don't let it bother you baby. Cmere" Otabek reached a hand over to stop his husband stomping angrily, pulling him in for a sweet kiss, Yuri gently wrapping his arms around him, careful of Nikky sleeping 

When they pulled away Yuri was smiling, taking Otabek's hand and entwining their fingers, pushing the stroller with one hand, "I can't believe women still hit on you Beka, even if our son in your arms and ring on your finger" Yuri teased

"I know, but men hit on you all the time baby, any time ever. Whether you have Nikky or not aswell, or if I'm right by your side" Otabek reminded him, Yuri was constantly getting checked out by men, no matter what. The amount of times men would openly check out Yuri or wolf whistle, to which his angry little russian would yell at them violently, pointing out he was with his husband 

If Yuri didn't see them or notice, Otabek would just wrap a strong arm around him if he wasn't already, they were a very attractive couple, but they were each others entirely

 

When Nikky was a year and a half, he was sleeping at Victor and Yuuri's with there own little son Adam. Otabek and Yuri were home alone having the best night, they were currently lying in bed naked, but just admiring each other slowly, and kissing gently and softly, no rush.

"Beka.." "Yeah my perfect little Yura" Otabek answered stroking his hand up Yuri's slim pale side lovingly, Yuri's blonde hair flowing beautifully down his back, Yuri moved closer, kissing his lips sweetly, then gently pulling back still looking right at him with those bright eyes that Otabek fell in love with each time

"What's wrong baby?" "Beka.." he started again but didn't finish, a smile coming across his face, "Yura what's up?" Yuri giggled cutely burrowing his face in the pillow, Otabek cocked a brow, laughing at his cute husband

"Yura tell me" Otabek laughed out, Yuri still giggling into the pillow, "I can't say it, I'm shy" he coo'd innocently, Otabek laughed harder now, "When are you ever shy Yura? What do you want to say?" 

Yuri looked up still giggling, burrowing his face into Otabek's neck, "Beka.." Otabek sighed out playfully, pulling Yuri on top of him so he'd need to look into his face, Yuri was blushing red as well, still a wide smile on his face

"Yuri Plisetsky-Altin, you tell me right now" Otabek teased, holding him tightly, "Beka.. (Yuri burst into giggles again trying to hide his face but he couldn't)" Otabek was really really curious now, Yuri was never this coy about anything ever, he had the most abrupt husband in the world he would come out with anything ever, he never blushed like this and giggled over anything

"Yura tell me please, what's got you blushing so much" Otabek teased, planting a cute kiss on his nose, Yuri looked right up at him, still blushing and a wide smile, "Ughhh, Beka, so the thing is…” he whispered the next bit as if whispering it, would make it not as bad “I want another baby..." 

Otabek was a bit taken aback, he had never thought for once it would be that, they'd never spoke about more kids ever, not that he was opposed to it, they just hadn't ever spoken about it. It didn't stop Otabek smiling widely at his shy cute husband in his arms

"You do? You want another baby Yura?" Yuri nodded smiling shyly, "I really fucking do, I've thought it for ages, but I didn't want to bring it up, but I just, imagine Nikky with a brother or sister, it'd be the cutest fucking shit ever. I didn't have any brothers or sisters, and I don't want Nikky to ever be lonely Beka" 

Otabek pulled him in for a deep kiss, "Okay Yura, let’s have another baby, your right" 

Yuri pulled away, eyes full of awe "Really Beka?! Your really sure you want to have another baby?" 

"Of course, I'd love a big family with you baby" "a big family?? Me too!! I'd fucking love to have more kids" Yuri's face absolutely lit up, he couldn't believe they'd never spoke about this before, it was probably because the first one wasn't planned, and they didn't even know he was pregnant until he was 5 months old, it was just a topic they never spoke about

"How many are you thinking Yura? And would you want to carry again, or would you want me too?" Otabek didn't really want to admit it, but he really wouldn't want to carry, it kind of scared him the idea of giving birth, and just how much pain it was, but it was only fair to offer Yuri a choice, again since the first time they got pregnant it was a accident

"Would you want to carry? But I uh, I would want to do it again regardless, and I duno like 3? Including Nikky" 

"Baby that sounds perfect, and I would love you to carry our babies again. You did such a perfect job Yura" Yuri burst out laughing, "Oh right Beka, it's not because your scared right" Yuri teased smiling 

Otabek flipped them over, tickling Yuri under him, shaking his head laughing, "okay I'm scared my Yura, your the bravest fucking husband in the world, I'm so proud of you" 

Yuri smiled, pulling Otabek's down and kissing him gently. They shared sweet slow deep kissing, Otabek pulling away to kiss down his husband's hot body, things quickly heated up, Otabek thrusting deeply into Yuri, the little blonde a mess under him, moaning loudly and hotly until they both came. There night didn't end there, Yuri bounced on Otabek, Yuri was roughly pushed up against the wall, screaming Otabek's name while they came again together beautifully. Full of sweat and cum, Yuri was currently kissing down Otabek's muscular stomach, playfully looking up to him, "cmon Beka baby, one more time" he whined

Otabek groaned, "Yura I can't, we've had sex 3 times baby, let’s go to sleep" he reached down to pull his insatiable husband up to his arms, but Yuri responded with a teasing finger at Otabek's tight hole unused hole, making him moan, "mm cmon Beka, why don't I fuck you baby?" Otabek definitely wouldn't say no to that, he loved being fucked just as much as he loved fucking Yuri

His dick was soon hard again, by the time Yuri was pounding into him, he was surprised how quickly he thought he would cum, but he knew his husband would want him to finish inside of him, Yuri was like a man on a mission trying to get pregnant right here right now in this night

As Yuri came beautifully moaning out finishing inside of Otabek deeply, Otabek was having to bite his lip and focus all his efforts into not cumming either, finally when Yuri pulled out, he was blessed when the little blonde instantly got on top of him, sinking down and talking the dirtyest just the way Otabek liked to him

When Otabek came, and after he'd rode out his bliss, Yuri fell down onto his chest panting, it was 4 in the morning and they were picking up Nikky at 10am, they would be so exceptionally tired in the morning but it was worth it

Otabek wrapped his arm around him, kissing where ever he could reach, both exchanging sweet words, Yuri fell asleep right on top of Otabek just like that, not bothering to clean themselves up even they really should have, neither minded, holding onto each other tightly

Otabek loved the feel of the entire weight of Yuri on top of him, Yuri was only petite and wasn't really all that heavy, he loved the feeling of being caged in by him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close

His heart buzzed at the thought of another child, at the thought of two new babies to bring joy into their world like Nikky had done. To think how much they'd both grown as adults since they first got together at age 16 and 18, to where they were now. Yuri still had a foul mouth, but he was desperately curbing it around Nikky, and they'd both accepted parenthood with open arms, things were really truly perfect

Over the next few months, whenever possible, Yuri was a man on a mission, sneaking in every single quickie they could get. If Otabek was too tired, Yuri would control it all, if Nikky was asleep they were quiet and quick, if Otabek was at work, Yuri would wait up for him pouncing on him even before his shower, and if Nikky was sleeping out, Yuri had Otabek until he didn't think he could possibly cum anymore 

Otabek didn't really mind, it was the most sex they'd had since Nikky was born, and since Yuri was last pregnant, it felt nice to have and hold Yuri like they use too, not keeping their hands off each other. It was a little difficult to tell if Yuri was pregnant or not, since he didn't seem to suffer from morning sickness in the last pregnancy they weren't sure if he was going to this time

3 months of trying, and still a negative test, Yuri frowned sadly at the pregnancy test, Otabek consoling him, "Yura it'll happen when it happens baby, were in no rush right?" Yuri wiped away a tear from his eye shaking his head in agreeance, "don't cry Yura" pulling him in for a tight embrace, Yuri jumped into his arms like he use to do, nuzzling his face into Otabek's neck, sniffling out quietly since Nikky was asleep

Otabek wrapped his arms around him, bringing a hand to his hair and stroking through it, "baby, it's okay, I mean, do you want to go to the doctors?" 

"No.. I'm just sad Beka, it just seemed easy with Nikky because we weren't trying and then it just happened.. I don't know why I'm so fucking sad" breaking down into tears, he nuzzled further into Otabek's neck, it was genuine crying, really sobbing out loudly now

"shh Yura, shh my perfect little Yura. I'm sorry baby, it's okay to feel sad, but we've got Nikky, we've got Potya, you've got me" Yuri squeezed into him tighter, wiping at his face and trying to quiet down

"I know you've got to go to work, I'll be fine Beka I promise, you'll be late" he tried to pull away and get down, but Otabek tightened his hold, making Yuri look at him, "Baby you're one of the most important things in the world to me, I'll be late, I'll call in sick if you want?"

Yuri instantly shook his head, forcing out a smile, "No really Beka, go to work, I'll be fine I swear" Otabek felt his heart breaking, kissing his face softly, he gently put him down, still keeping a tight arm wrapped around him, "Yura I love you so much baby"

"I know Beka I know, I love you, so fucking much. Give me a kiss, then get going okay" Yuri smiled up at him sadly, Otabek pulled him in for a sweet kiss, heading out to work he felt like shit. He didn't want to leave Yuri like that, but he also knew Yuri liked alone time when he felt sad

His shift seemed to take the longest ever, finally finishing up when he came home, after showering he was sad to not see Yuri in there bed. Frowning he checked the sofa, no Yuri, he opened the door to Nikky's room and found Yuri cuddled up to Nikky in his tiny toddler bed, both boys fast asleep

Smiling sweetly at the scene, Otabek left his husband to sleep curled up with Nikky. Yuri obviously needed it, and if he woke him up it might wake up there son, but it also might upset Yuri again, leaving the room and heading into their own bed, thankfully Potya was there so Otabek wasn't sleeping alone at least

Waking up in his own time to no crying Nikky or Yuri waking him up to help or anything felt strange, heading into the living room, Yuri was cuddled on the sofa with Nikky watching morning TV

"Daddy!" Nikky beamed, jumping from Yuri's lap into Otabek's arms. "good morning my beautiful boy, did you sleep well?" "Yeah, Daddy slept with me" Taking a seat as close as he could to Yuri he put a arm around him, Yuri snuggling into his side, "I know he did, aren't you lucky Nikky. Why don't you draw Daddy a picture hm?" Nikky nodded, getting off his knee and heading to his drawing pad 

Yuri sprawled his legs over Otabek nuzzling into his side, "I missed you last night baby, I didn't want to wake you. How are you feeling?" Otabek kissed the top of his head softly, "I'm fine Beka, I just wanted to spend some extra time with Nikky" it was a short answer but he didn't want to press the matter, Yuri was clearly feeling delicate lately

Frowning a little sadly, he pulled Yuri closer, “I love you Yura, it’ll happen when it happens okay” he tried to reassure, Yuri nodded against his chest, humming in approval, planting a kiss on Yuri’s head, Otabek felt stuck

He wanted to help, but there wasn’t much else he could do, since Yuri didn’t want to go to the doctors, all he felt like he could do was be there for him, support him, and be able to have sex with him whenever they possibly could

Smiling fondly at Nikky drawing a picture, the concentration on his little face, Otabek still felt like the luckiest person alive, he wouldn’t change his little family for anything


	9. Life together

After a week Yuri was back to his happy self, and had calmed down his sexual escapades. Two months later Yuri had gained a lot of weight, Otabek thought it was comfort eating, not daring to say anything, Yuri's moods were snappy, when he came home with a pregnancy test one day, he prayed that his husband was pregnant otherwise it would only get worse, he got an expensive one that said how far along he was as well

Doing it on a night off, when Nikky was tucked up in bed, Yuri sat on the sofa with Otabek as far away as he could muster. Anything Otabek seemed to do lately annoyed Yuri more than anything, not that Otabek was doing anything, but he just seemed to be more aggressive, sleeping in bed with Nikky when Otabek came home from work, it was getting really tough

"It's just fucking going to say negative Beka, I don't know why you fucking got me it, your such a asshole, I don't know why I'm even fucking with you" Yuri had snapped, glaring right at Otabek

"Yuri, do you actually mean that?" Otabek asked, feeling his face crumble, he knew Yuri had been distant with him lately, but to say he didn’t know why he was with him was something else

"Of course I don't fucking mean it, I'm just being a asshole!" he shouted

"Yuri shh, you'll wake Nikky up” Otabek hissed, continuing on, “why would you say something so hurtful to me?" even though Yuri had said he didn't mean it, Otabek couldn't stop the tears falling from his face 

"Oh fucks sake, don't cry Beka” Yuri snapped, Otabek felt his lip pout as he tried to stop, his eyes shutting, he was breaking down, but he’d felt so unwanted by Yuri lately, it was really touch to try and act strong

Yuri sighed, “I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mean, I just feel so fucking mad I'm sorry" when Otabek couldn't help but still cry, going to get up from the sofa and sort himself out, he felt Yuri pull him close, Otabek nuzzled into his chest trying to stop the gasping sobs he was letting out, while Yuri stroked his back

"Please baby don't cry, I'm really sorry, it was a awful thing I said.. I really didn't mean it, I just, I can't handle another negative test, it was thoughtful of you to buy it.. Beka cmere" Yuri lifted Otabek's face gently, wiping his tears away, and kissing him softly, "Baby I'm sorry, please stop crying, I was a asshole" Yuri’s eyes looked so remorseful, looking at him so softly, Otabek sniffled as he tried to calm his breathing

"Don't say shit like that ever again Yuri, fucking broke my heart" Yuri started gently stroking up to Otabek's hair, kissing his head and apologising again, “I’m sorry, shh” 

Yuri held him like he was holding Nikky, something precious, Otabek couldn’t deny it felt so fucking good being back in Yuri’s arms, he’d missed him so much

"Let's check this damn test then" Yuri muttered, lifted up from Otabek, reaching to grab the test from the table, Otabek nearly died when Yuri started screaming loudly, jumping onto his knee

"I'M FUCKING 5 MONTHS PREGNANT!" he squealed excitedly, well that certainly explained everything, Yuri was a terror to Otabek during his last pregnancy and he was this time too, it explained all the gained weight, and his mood swings. The last test must have been wrong, much to both of there relief

"Fuck! Oh my perfect little Yura" Otabek pulled him in for a deep happy kiss, "I love you Beka, I love you with my whole heart, I'm sorry I'm a fucking asshole when I'm pregnant, I'm fucking 5 months pregnant Beka!" he squealed again, diving into Otabek making him lay back, pulling him in for more messy kissing

Otabek couldn’t help the wide smile on his face, fuck he felt like the luckiest man in the world

Otabek had his arms wrapped tightly around Yuri, both kissing happily when Otabek felt a tugging on his t shirt, looking to see what it was Nikky was half asleep and frowning, they'd woken him up, "Aw Nikky cmere baby, I'm sorry did we wake you?" Nikky nodded sadly, Yuri lifted off, pulling Nikky into his arms, planting kisses all over his face

Otabek was currently in his favourite place ever, Yuri on his knee and Nikky in there arms, "So baby we have something to tell you" Yuri said gently, stroking Nikky's hair sweetly, the smile on his face was spread from ear to ear

"Something really exciting" Otabek added, Nikky looked confused, "what?" he yawned out sleepily, nuzzling his face into Yuri’s chest

"Your going to have a brother or sister Nikky!" Yuri practically squealed at him, Nikky still looked confused, Otabek brought a hand over to Yuri's tummy, stroking it gently, "There's a baby in Daddy's belly right now, so you have to be nice and gentle with Daddy at all times okay Nikky" Nikky placed a cautious hand over the pale stomach, stroking it gently like he would with Potya's fur

"There's a baby in daddy's belly?" Yuri planted a big kiss on Nikky, smiling widely, "Yeah there is baby, and it’s your brother or sister. Your going to be such a good big brother Nikky, your Daddy's are so proud of you" he beamed

Nikky obviously didn't fully understand the concept, but took it on board all the same, stroking Yuri's stomach softly. As he started to shut his eyes again, “Wait for me in the bedroom Beka, I’ll put Nikky back to bed” 

Yuri leaned forward kissing Otabek gently, pulling away with a beaming smile as he lifted off his knee, Otabek sighed out happily, fuck this was perfect

 

The trip to the doctors appointment, they decided to take Nikky with them, wanting to do it all as a family, Otabek had Nikky on his knee while Nikky watched curiously when the doctor applied the jelly to Yuri’s stomach, hearing that reassuring constant thump through the monitor, Otabek felt his eyes watering up again

"Your having a baby boy" the doctor smiled at the family, squeezing Yuri’s hand tightly, gasping excitedly, making a fuss so Nikky would get excited too, pointing at the monitor for Nikky, "That's your brother Nikky, your baby brother" 

Nikky didn’t seem to care, as a little toddler probably wouldn’t, he didn’t really know what was going on, but Yuri and Otabek were absolutely beaming a smile

Deciding on the name Alexander, and Alex for short, at Nikky's second birthday party just a month later, was when Yuri first felt Alex kick, letting Nikky feel instantly

Nikky looked curiously at the kicks, it was truly a blessing having Nikky be so good, and look after Yuri when he was pregnant, always found stroking Yuri’s tummy gently, and warning Victor, Yuuri and Nikolai to be 'nice and gentle, nice strokes like Potya' he would repeat sweetly to them

 

One of Otabek's favourite scenes to look at, was Yuri on the sofa with Nikky stroking his tummy happily, babbling away to it, talking to his baby brother, "Daddy come stroke Daddy, nice and gentle" Nikky called over, Otabek heading over and stroking Yuri's tummy while Yuri smiled at his family, it was adorable

In turn making everyone stroke Yuri's stomach, much to Yuri's dismay, but Nikky was being adorable and trying to explain to a two year old, that Yuri only liked Otabek or Nikky touching him was wasted. If anyone tried to come close to Yuri, Nikky would instantly hold out his hand, "you have to be nice gentle with Daddy now, at all times" repeating Otabek's words cutely 

Yuri would scoop him up sweetly, peppering kisses all over his face, "thanks baby, what would I do without you" 

Thankfully Yuri's mood's severely died down after getting news that he was pregnant, much to Otabek's delight

 

At 7 months pregnant Yuri was a decent size, when Otabek came back from the store one day to Nikky in Yuri's arms, his face burrowed into his neck, and both of them crying loudly, Otabek was more just than just a little concerned everything was fine when he left. Potya was fine too, curled up on the sofa looking up to them meowing

"Hey.. my beautiful family, what's the matter?" Otabek asked gently, sitting down right beside them and curling a arm around them both, kissing Nikky's head 

"Bek.. Bek.." Yuri couldn't even speak for crying so much, and Nikky turned to Otabek with a face just as red and full of tears, "Daddy the..." he spoke rapidly and didn't make much sense at all, before gasping and putting his face back into Yuri's neck, Yuri holding him tightly, stroking his hair

Yuri was just as bad, his face flushed red with tears as well, not stopping sobbing, burrowing his own face into Nikky's head, "Yura what's happened?" Otabek asked feeling more just than just a little worried now, bringing a hand to stroke though his blonde hair, which was let down and flowing beautifully right now, Yuri let it down more often nowadays, since Nikky was older and less grabby now

Yuri and Nikky clearly couldn't speak, Otabek decided to let this play okay, "Okay cmere baby" Otabek pulled heavily pregnant heavy Yuri onto his lap, along with Nikky and Potya had finally had enough and moved away, sitting with Yuri's face burrowed into his neck, stroking a hand through his hair still, planting gentle kisses on his forehead

Nikky on his other side, repeating the actions to Nikky as well, "my poor beautiful boys, I love you both so much, so so much" Nikky looked up to Otabek, giving him a sweet kiss, Otabek smiled right at him, kissing him back, "wipe away your tears Nikky, tell Daddy what's happened baby" 

Nikky did as he was told, sighing out after the huge cry, "Me and Daddy were watching tv, and and and” his lip started to tremble "Don't cry Nikky, tell me what happened" Otabek urged, then Yuri cried out loudly, pulling his tearful face to look at Otabek

"The fucking dog died Beka, the fucking dog! The superfucking vet didn't save him" Nikky wailed out then too, Otabek looked his sad family with a confused face

"the dog died on supervet Yura? And that's why you and Nikky are crying?" Yuri was still staring at him his face flooded in tears, "I told Nikky he'd be okay, that the superfucking vet would save him, and he didn't.." his face crumbled again, just like Otabek had seen him do when he was only 16 and he'd just performed on the ice

There was a knocking at the door, it would be Victor, Yuuri and little Adam, "I'll get it, I'll get it!" Nikky scampered off to the door, Yuri left still crying on Otabek's knee, Nikky didn’t seem as phased as Yuri

"Cmere baby, it's alright, I've got you, it's just a show Yura" "A fucking real life show Beka! The dog really fucking died! It.. it.." he broke down again, it was definitely the pregnancy hormones making him worse, to care about a dog of all things, the only dog he'd ever remotely liked was Makkachin

Otabek was still holding Yuri stroking through his hair and holding him close while he cried, when everyone walked in, "Aw no what's happened?" Victor asked concerned, Nikky answered, "Daddy said it would all be okay and it wasn't" he said sadly in Victor's arms, nuzzling into him

When Otabek had popped out to the store, Yuri and Nikky were sitting happily on the sofa watching supervet, Yuri liked the happy endings and Nikky liked to watch all the animals on the screen

One especially cute dog came on the screen, Nikky and Yuri coo'ing over him, when the dog had surgery they cheered, the supervet said he would be okay, then in the middle of the night, the dog had a fit. Nikky instantly bawling his eyes out and going on Yuri's knee, Yuri held him tightly reassuring him

"Don't worry baby, supervet will save him, it'll all be okay Nikky, look supervets doing it now" Nikky glanced up to the tv, Yuri talking him through it, "See baby, it's all going to be okay, supervets going to save him, don't cry my beautiful boy" he planted a kiss on his head, Nikky was wiping away his tears

Then supervet appeared in front of the family explaining the dog didn't survive, the family broke down into tears, Yuri shouted at the tv, "What?!" Nikky glanced to his Dad, "Daddy, is the dog okay?" his eyes still watery, Yuri turned to his son and couldn't help bawling his own eyes out

"I'm so sorry baby" he cried, holding Nikky close, cursing the superfucking vet in his head, it was a horrific ordeal when Otabek had walked in

Victor and Yuuri looked shocked, "What.. What do you mean?" Yuuri asked, both of them looking worried at the scene, Victor trying to soothe Nikky, while Yuuri held Adam in his arms

Otabek spoke softly, "A dog passed away on a TV show.." Yuri snapped his tearful head up, glaring at Otabek, then up to Victor and Yuuri, "It was a real tv show! Superfucking vet didn't save the fucking dog" "Yura language" Victor and Yuuri burst out laughing, "aww Yurio, that's so sweet of you, I can't believe your crying over a dog" Victor gleamed

"Fu... Shut up Victor, it was sad, supervet said he could save him” Yuri started quivering again, his lip wobbling as he spoke, “and I told Nikky he would, and then the stupid fucking dog didn't make it through the night" his face broke down, getting up off Otabek to go to the bathroom

Victor grabbed his arm, "cmere Yurio, it's okay to have a heart" he brought him in for a cuddle, Yuuri walking over to join in, while Yuri laughed and cried at the scene, "cmere Nikky, give daddy a cuddle" he coo'd, taking Nikky out Victor's arms and nuzzling him, while allowing the cuddle from everything, "You too Adam, give me a cuddle you beautiful boy" 

Both babies in his arms, and Victor and Yuuri cuddling into him careful of his bump, Otabek took a photo, Yuri's face full of tears still, but smiling widely at both of the boys in his arms. He loved Adam like he was his own little son, and Victor and Yuuri did the same with Nikky, they both had sleepovers since both kids were born, it was really sweet

After Yuri's huge breakdown, he was alright, as was Nikky who didn't even understand really what dying was really, and probably was only crying as much as he was, because Yuri was hysterical

Spending the day together, Adam was very cute with Yuri, kissing his bump and cooing at the kicks, Nikky excitedly telling him that it was his baby brother Alex in there, Yuri rolling his eyes at Otabek, for all it was sugar sweet, Yuri hated the fuss over his stomach

The boys always insisting his top was pulled all the way revealing his bump, that they were so curious about it all that they insisted that Victor and Yuuri also feel it and kiss it, Yuri cringing, until Otabek walked over saving him and stroking his hands over him, telling them a little white lie that the baby would get cold if Yuri kept his top up and that he was trying to sleep

The boys taking it seriously in the cutest way, nodding eagerly and scolding each other if one was loud, or even the adults for that matter

 

Thankfully Nikky was such a good boy most of the time, with Yuri 9 months pregnant and still hadn't gone into labor, he was so uncomfortable in everything he tried to do. Otabek had taken time off work, so he would be there at all times incase Yuri did go into labor

And it was a good thing, when Yuri was huge at 9 months when he was left alone with him and Nikky, trying to feed and water Potya became a struggle and trying to pick up Nikky and hold him 

Right now having dinner with Nikolai, Nikky was sitting Otabek's knee, Yuri was napping on the sofa, he'd fallen asleep and no one wanted to wake him up, he'd been exhausted, so when Otabek felt him nuzzle in he'd just gently moved and placed a blanket over him. 

When they heard, "ow fuck" from the living room, Otabek instantly turning Nikky to face him, "those are naughty words Nikky, don't ever repeat them okay, go sit with Grandpa while I check up on Daddy" Nikolai outstretched his arms for his grandson, "the baby might be coming Nikky, are you going to be a good big brother?" Nikolai asked as Otabek walked to the front room

Yuri was holding his sides in pain, "ahh fuck Beka, the babies fucking coming. I forgot how much this fucking hurts" he whined, Otabek kneeled at his feet, rubbing his sides, "Yura let's go to the hospital baby" Yuri nodded, grimacing as he stood up with Otabek's help

Putting on a brave Dad face when he walked in to say bye to Nikky, "Give me a cuddle and a kiss Nikky, me and Daddy have to go to hospital and have your baby brother Alex" "Thanks for watching him Nikolai, I'll ring you as soon as the babies born" Nikky gave Yuri a big kiss and cuddle and even kissed the bump for good measure, doing the same to Otabek minus the bump

"Look after my Grandson Otabek!" Nikolai shouted through as Otabek helped Yuri walk to the car, in the car, Yuri was in serious pain, "Fuck Beka I don't remember it hurting this fucking much" Yuri was breathing heavily, "Yura try relax your breathing baby, remember nice slow bre..." 

Yuri groaned out in pain, "Fuck Beka, I think he's coming like right fucking now, what do I do fuck fuck fuck" "Yura don't panic okay, breath gently baby, you gotta do that. We’re nearly at the hospital, just stay calm okay" 

Yuri was breathing heavy and nearly outright screaming in pain, Otabek wanted to be there for him as much as he could, but he also had to concentrate on the road and get them there as quick and as safely as possible

Finally arriving for what seemed like the longest car ride, Otabek ran to Yuri's side, helping him out the car, trying to coax him to relax his breathing, when he got into the bed, it was instantly time to push, he was already at 10cm

Yuri was already a sweaty beautiful mess, and he hadn’t even had to do the most painful part yet, Otabek let Yuri squeeze his hand tightly, even if he thought it was going to break, this was it, baby number two, that made Otabek’s heart feel like it was explode out of his chest

"I fucking told you Beka!" Yuri screamed out while pushing, "Yuri you need to calm down, you panicking is stressing out the baby as well, Otabek calm him" the doctor quickly spoek firmly

"Yura baby, calm down please, everything's fine, your fine, our babies fine, you just need to relax and push okay, calm down my perfect little Yura calm down okay" Otabek repeated, stroking his blonde hair softly, and kissing his face gently

Yuri was entirely naked, “I’m too fucking hot Beka, I can’t do this, I need more time, fuck” Yuri looked terrified, “Yura, Yura, listen to me, look at me” Otabek urged, Yuri finally looked up to him trying to control his breathing

“Calm down, everything’s going to be okay, I promise. You can do this, you can do anything” Yuri had tears in his eyes, “I fucking can’t, Beka, oh fuck, help me please” Otabek’s heart tore, “Yura, just breathe, okay, breathe with me”

Trying to regulate Yuri’s breathing seemed impossible, Yuri started complaining he was going to pass out, he burst into tears, Otabek was freaking out but trying to stay as composed as he could

Otabek’s voice croaked as he tried to urge Yuri to push, that’s all he had to do and then it would be over, they’d have their baby in their arms

When Yuri finally calmed down, after what seemed like agonising amount of time, one more push and Alex was out and crying loudly just like Nikky had been, the second Alex was put into Yuri's arms, he burst out crying losing his composure again

"I'm sorry I was panicking you baby, I'm sorry I wasn't calm for you, I love you I love you, I'm sorry" he cried, kissing his head repeatedly, "Yura he's fine baby, he's our perfect baby boy, he's perfect look" 

Yuri sobbed uncontrollably, repeating how sorry he was to Alex, fuck Otabek’s heart was practically pounding out of his chest. Otabek couldn’t even imagine how Yuri must have felt, that was the most stressful emotional times they’d ever shared

Otabek’s legs felt like jelly, looking at Alex’s tiny tiny little body and hands, fuck he was so worth everything, he was still crying loudly, and so was Yuri, Otabek wrapping a strong arm around them both, repeating out I love you

They must have looked a state, when the midwife came over to take Alex to clean him up, Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek tightly, "thank you Beka, I'm sorry..." "Yura shh, my perfect little Yura, don't say sorry, everything's okay baby. I love you, you did such a good job, I can't imagine how you must have felt, but everyone's perfect" 

Otabek was stroking up his back tightly, planting kisses on his head, until Yuri finally looked up at him kissing him sweetly, "I love you Beka" "I love you my Yura" they smiled at each other cutely, until the midwife approached them, for Yuri to get clean now

Holding Alex he looked down at him, speaking in Kazakh which he rarely did now, unless it was to coax Nikky to sleep, he didn't really speak it anymore and he missed it dearly, "My beautiful boy, your coming into such a loving home, you've got the best Daddy in the world, and we'll both look after you so much baby. Your big brother Nikky can't wait to meet you, my little baby Alex, my perfect little baby Alex, I love you so much" 

He continued cooing to Alex in his arms, telling him how sorry he was that they were both freaking out, how much he was going to be loved constantly, until Yuri come back in looking radiant, he was the luckiest man in the world


	10. Tiny little baby Alex

As if on queue Alex started crying, Yuri smiled fondly, settling in on the bed, “Are you hungry my perfect little baby?" Yuri coo'd gently getting Alex into his arms 

"Ugh, I haven't missed this feeling" Yuri cringed, as Otabek lifted his top for him, bringing Alex to his chest, he wasn't like Nikky at all, he practically lunged forward for the milk, suckling straight away 

"wow Yura, does it hurt?" Otabek frowned at the scene, if his son had teeth Yuri would be cut to bits right now, he was relentless, "Uh, it doesn't feel great" Yuri grimaced, both of them then laughing

"But your worth it my beautiful little boy, even if you are rough with Daddy" Yuri coo'd, Otabek laughed, "we need Nikky here to tell him to be nice and gentle with you, just like Potya" he teased, no matter how rough Alex was being though, Yuri was still looking down at him with the fondest smile, Otabek thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest

Then Yuri pulled a face, staring down at Alex with a frown, Otabek couldn't help laughing at him, "Don't laugh Beka, our son is so fucking rough ow" but Yuri was also laughing, "Nikky isn't going to like that at all, he's so protective of you Yura, whenever I tickle you, he says I'm too rough and shows me how to be gentle with you instead"

Finishing up at the hospital, Yuri was given the go ahead to lead, in the car ride on the way to Nikolai's to get Nikky, Alex had finally fallen asleep, he was instantly a completely different baby from how Nikky had been, he was rough and cried a lot more in such a brief time, but the love they felt for him was still just as strong

They looked like different babies as well, Alex had Yuri’s pale skin, bright green eyes and blonde hair, Otabek could tell already that he was going to be the spitting image of him, such a handsome little boy already, just like Nikky 

When they walked in, Yuri had Alex in his arms, smiling widely to Nikky and his Grandpa, Nikky ran over to Otabek arms outstretched to be picked up, "aw I missed you my beautiful boy" Otabek started but was cut off by Nikky excitedly, "show me Alex Daddy! me and Grandpa want to see Alex!" 

Otabek's heart melted, he felt his eyes tear up, taking Nikky over to Yuri who was sat down with his Grandpa, who was cooing over the baby in his Grandsons arms

Sitting down beside them gently, Nikky looked in awe at his baby brother, his eyes wide on his beaming face, "This is you baby brother Nikky, this is Alex. Do you want to hold him baby?" Yuri asked softly, Nikky nodded excitably

"I'll help Nikky, cmere" Otabek sat Nikky firmly on his knee, showing him how to outstretch his arms, Yuri gently putting Alex into his arms, with Otabek holding him too 

"Daddy nice and gentle, he's sleeping shh" Nikky scolded, Otabek who was stroking Alex's hand softly, making everyone smile, Otabek kissed Nikky's head, not able to reach down and kiss Alex as well

"Yuratchka, stay for dinner please, I want to be with all of my perfect Grandchildren, and your wonderful husband" Nikolai brooded, Otabek could tell he wouldn’t take no for a answer regardless

Yuri agreed, Nikky went to go help Nikolai in the kitchen with dinner after realising baby Alex was a little boring right now. Otabek took Alex, and Yuri curled up with them on the sofa, speaking sweetly, until Otabek felt Yuri drift off to sleep against his shoulder. Poor Yuri was exhausted before having to give birth, and now he must be shattered

Thankfully since Nikky was helping with dinner took about an hour to complete, so Yuri had that time to sleep, Otabek sitting happily with Alex still sleeping his arms and Yuri by his side, well, until Nikky came running in yelling dinner was ready, when he saw Alex start to cry because he'd woken him up, and Yuri wake up too because of him he burst into tears himself

"Nikky it's okay baby, it was a accident, it's fine baby" Otabek tried to calm, while trying to relax Alex crying in his arms as well, Yuri pulled in Nikky to his arms, kissing him sweetly, "my perfect beautiful boy, don't cry baby, like Daddy said it was just a accident okay don't worry Nikky" 

Nikky turned to Alex with a face full of tears, Alex who was still crying but getting calmer, "I'm sorry Alex, I'm sorry" Nikky balled out, "give him a kiss Nikky, just a really gentle one on his head baby, he forgives you don't worry" Otabek tried to calm

Nikky leaned down kissing Alex, still saying sorry and shushing him cutely, "Sorry Daddy” he turned to kiss Otabek before continuing on sniffling, “I'm sorry I woke up Daddy, I was naughty.." Yuri cut him off, "Nikky you weren't naughty baby, it was just a accident, cmere" Yuri kissed him gently, stroking through his brown hair gently, "your such a good boy baby, me and Daddy are so proud of you. You've been helping Grandpa in the kitchen, I bet you did amazing"

Nikky always was such a gentle little soul, getting upset over little things and feeling intense guilt over dumb things like this, or if he stepped on Potya’s tail, it was sweet and sad at the same time, Otabek and Yuri never wanted Nikky to be feel bad for silly things like that, but it just seemed to be in his nature

Eating dinner Alex finally stopped crying, falling asleep in Nikolai's arms who insisted on calming Alex while Otabek and Yuri ate. Leaving straight after dinner, Yuri was in pain, which was normal, and he wanted nothing more than a bath and to nap, Otabek entirely happy to watch both of the children and let his husband rest 

Yuri kissed Nikky goodnight, then baby Alex, and finally Otabek, who he nuzzled into tightly, speaking in his ear, "mm Beka, I just want to be wrapped up in your strong arms tonight baby" he spoke softly, sleep heavy in voice, Otabek felt so sorry for him, he wished he could hold his husband all night and look after him like he wanted to be looked after

"Yura when I come to bed baby, I'll hold you so close okay, go relax, you deserve it my perfect little Yura" Yuri smiled, kissing Alex again and Nikky before heading to go relax in the bath

Tucking Nikky up in bed, he brought a cup of tea into the bathroom for Yuri, "here you go baby, how do you feel?" he asked, leaning over on his knees to kiss Yuri on his head, holding his hand tightly 

"Thanks Beka, ugh I'm so fucking sore and tired" he frowned sadly, squeezing Otabek's hand, "Baby I'm sorry, I wish I could help. Just focus on you okay Yura, Nikky’s tucked in bed soundly, and Alex will probably cry for his bottle soon, once he's sorted, I'll come to bed with you okay" 

Reaching to Kiss Yuri's hand, Yuri finally smiled, "You better fucking snuggle me in Beka" "Of course my perfect little Yura" leaning over for a sweet kiss, he left the bathroom

The night went as planned, when he finally got Alex to sleep, he put him in the moses basket, getting into bed with Yuri, immediately wrapping his arms around him, which Yuri moved back into, snuggling himself in tightly, kissing Otabek's arms that he could reach

"Mm hold me all night Beka, I love you baby" Otabek kissed his head gently, "I will, goodnight Yura, I love you, you were amazing today baby, your make your family so proud" Otabek felt incredibly tired himself, he barely seemed to shut his eyes when he was opening them again half asleep sorting out Alex, who seemed to cry relentlessly even when he had what he wanted, thankfully not waking up Nikky or Yuri though

By the third time Alex woke up crying, it was 5 in the morning, and he really wanted Yuri to get as much sleep as he could, he decided to just wake up, sorting Alex in the front room as he had done , he was tired himself, but he knew it would be worse for Yuri and he'd be sore as well 

Otabek felt literally dead on his feet, trying to doze off on the sofa as much as he could, but when he heard Nikky's door open, he knew Nikky would instantly go their bedroom to wake them up, "Nikky I'm in here baby" Otabek called gently, not wanting to stir anyone, he heard his little feet patter through to the living room instead 

 

Nikky was the absolute cutest on a morning, his brown hair messy around his face, he had the sleepiest look in his eyes and only wanted to cuddle first thing

"Morning Daddy" he snuggled himself immediately onto Otabek's knee, Otabek giving him a tight cuddle, he flicked on the cartoons, he knew Nikky didn't like to eat first thing when he woke up and generally like half a hour to chill and then he'd have some food

It was going to be the longest day, Otabek wanted nothing more than to doze off on the sofa with Nikky in his arms, but he needed to change Nikky’s nappy and also try to keep on top of him needing to go to the toilet at the drop of a hat, toilet training was difficult, the amount of clothes they went through in a day after the many many accidents was insane, but Nikky needed to learn and it was all a part of that 

Otabek was thankful he got to sit happily with Nikky for a full hour, before Alex started crying again, Nikky looking at Alex curiously, planting a little kiss on his head before he went back to watching cartoons, Otabek couldn’t help yawning as he poured himself another coffee as he made Nikky breakfast

It wasn't until 11am, that Yuri finally walked through to the living room, letting Nikky nuzzle into his side sweetly, and Yuri couldn't wait to feed Alex. Nikky watched in awe at Yuri breast feeding, Otabek never felt happier that Yuri got a lie in, that made this whole entire stressful morning worth it entirely

 

The days, the weeks, the months, seemed to pass by in a blink of an eye. It was very hectic in the household, Alex was a very fussy little boy, but Nikky was also really helpful, well as helpful as a little toddler could be

Nikky started nursery meaning they could focus on Alex alot, which Alex really needed that one on one time. When Otabek went to work on the night, it was really tough for Yuri, but entirely worth it. At 4 months old, he was sleeping through the night better, which Yuri and Otabek were planning on taking advantage of tonight

It had been 4 long months since they had sex, they’d had a few scattered hand jobs, one or two blow jobs, but not real sex, or even a real intimate moment, it was all rushed worried they’d wake up one of the boys

And Nikky had fallen into the bad habit of wanting to be in their bed most nights, neither of them had the heart to turn him away most of the time. Especially Otabek, when Nikky pouted up to him with his big bright eyes, green just like Yuri’s, it was impossible to say no to 

But right now, Nikky was tucked up in bed, Alex was tucked up in his moses basket, they would have to be deadly quiet but they didn't care, that was pretty much a given most days now anyways

Getting entirely naked Otabek kissed Yuri roughly, all tongue and a intense need, Yuri grabbing the lube and instantly lubing up Otabek's fingers, they had no time for foreplay. Otabek bringing his hand straight to Yuri's perfect tight ass, even after two kids he still had the best fucking ass, and a banging body, not that he could worship it right now like he wished 

He desperately wanted to kiss every inch of his perfect body and face, lavish him with attention, let both of them be loud and go at their own pace, but that just couldn’t happen right now, so they had to settle with what they could get

Putting one finger in, he felt Yuri melt, Otabek moved to kiss his neck rough and hard, he felt their hard dicks rub against each other, it was so hard not to make any noise right now, because it all felt so good 

Yuri whispered into his ear, "Beka fuck me baby, just fuck me so fucking hard please" he panted, Otabek should have prepared him more, but he couldn't wait, lubing up his own dick he got on top of Yuri lining himself up and pushing in slowly

Otabek couldn’t hide the pleasure on his face, fuck he’d missed this feeling so so fucking much, Yuri’s face was twisting in pleasure as well, he’d almost forgotten how hot Yuri was during sex, until he started dirty talking to him, Otabek having to bite his lip not to make a sound

Yuri wrapped his legs around Otabek tightly tugging him in deep, going back to whisper in his ear, "Fuck me so hard Beka, I want to fucking feel you so rough in my tight little ass" Yuri was running his hands through Otabek's hair roughly, occasionally scratching down his shoulders, which drove Otabek crazy

Still going slow just to get Yuri use to the feeling, when he finally started going at a decent pace, it was the hardest fucking thing not to make a noise, Otabek felt they were back in Yuri’s grandpa’s house as teenagers

Pounding into his small little blonde husband, Yuri was still dirty talking like crazy in his ear, nibbling his ear roughly in his teeth and teasing his tongue across him, god Otabek felt like he was going to cum at any given moment, when he felt Yuri arch his back up into him, his mouth gasping open and the feel of his cum spreading over both of their chests, Otabek came as well, panting into Yuri's ear hotly

Still inside of Yuri, they started open mouthed making out with each other, Yuri gently rocking himself up into Otabek even though he was soft, he would be hard again, Yuri reached for the cabinet pulling out a little plug, "Fuck Yura, fuck fuck" Otabek panted out, Yuri smiled seductively lubing it up, and teasing Otabek's entrance with it

Licking up Yuri's neck, "Yura you better stop teasing me baby, or I'm going to fuck you so rough and hard" he growled into his ear, Yuri moved it away, Otabek groaned, he wished he could follow through with his threat but they both knew they couldn’t 

Yuri kept teasing him, Otabek’s dick was getting hard again already as he kept lavishing Yuri’s neck with his mouth and tongue, he wished he could bite, but he didn’t want to leave a mark even just a little one

When Yuri pressed the plug into him slowly, Otabek felt his body shiver with want, fuck it felt so fucking good, quietly whispering in Yuri’s ear, “Fuck yes baby, it feels so fucking good” he knew his voice was rough, but it had been so long since they’d been intimate like this

When it was all the way in, Otabek slid back into Yuri easily, thrusting in deeply it felt amazing, it felt a little overwhelming if Otabek was being honest. The plug sat just perfectly so that with every roll of his hips it seemed to hit all the right spots, and the feel of Yuri around his dick, god he could cum instantly

Yuri let out a small moan, "shh baby” Otabek hummed, Yuri’s blonde hair was starting to stick to his face with sweat, he looked like the hottest thing right now, his mouth open panting heavily

Yuri’s slender things fingers trailed back down to Otabek’s ass pressing at the plug, making Otabek let out a low moan himself as he bit his lip trying to stop himself, "Shh baby" Yuri mocked, smiling, Otabek roughly started making out with him, fucking him hard and rough, well as much as he could without the bed making a noise

Otabek felt like he wanted to scream it felt so fucking good, one particularly hard thrust and roll of his hips, Yuri tightened up around him, the plug rubbing against him in just the right way, Otabek couldn’t stop himself, "Fuck Yura fuck, I'm gunna cum baby oh fuck I'm gunna cum I'm sorry, I’m sorry" Otabek felt weak as he came so fucking hard, hiding his face in Yuri’s neck so he wouldn’t make a sound, his legs literally shook as he stopped moving, breathing heavily

Yuri reached down gently taking the plug out slowly, Otabek started planting kisses against his sweaty neck, making his way down Yuri’s body. He'd missed everything about sex with Yuri, he'd missed the soft slow side, he'd missed the rough hard side, he'd missed foreplay, he'd missed blowing him, he'd missed rimming him. Fuck he hadn't eaten Yuri's ass in so long, doing slow long swipes of his tongue, feeling Yuri squirm underneath him, it was fucking perfect

Next time he would definitely have too, he’d spend a full fucking hour if he could, but right now he was teasing Yuri’s dick in his mouth, until Yuri impatiently held his head, Otabek looked up to him smirking before he swallowed his dick, Yuri instantly putting his head back against the pillows 

Yuri was a mess under him, not able to speak but he was squirming like crazy, probably trying not to cum and enjoy this for as long as he could, which Otabek didn't mind, he wanted his Yuri to enjoy every second of this, because Otabek was. Yuri started whining quietly, "Beka don't fucking stop, don't stop baby shit shit, I've missed your fucking mouth, your going to make me cum, oh fuck" he panted out, Otabek happily swallowing and letting him ride out his pleasure for as long as he liked

Feeling Yuri tugging him on top of him, dirtily delving his tongue into his mouth, kissing him deeply, "I love you Beka, I love you so much" between heavy kissing, Otabek managed to say it back, "I love you Yura, my perfect fucking little Yura" 

Wishing they could lay there intimately, covered in cum and sweat, but they needed to shower incase one of them had to get up to sort out Alex or Nikky. Quickly scampering off to the shower they didn't keep there hands off each other, cleaning each other up and kissing deeply

After cleaning up and putting some boxers on, Yuri jumped into his arms, kissing him deeply. Otabek carried him out into the bedroom, still kissing him, when a little voice made them stop dead, "Daddys I had a bad dream can I sleep in here with you?" Pulling away from each other, they looked down to a sleepy Nikky and his teddy bear, looking up at them cutely

Otabek and Yuri's eyes darted to the soiled bed they'd just spent an hour ruining, Otabek put Yuri down, Yuri scooping up Nikky, "aw baby, Daddy spilled something in our bed, let him change the sheets then we'll get in okay?" Nikky nodded, resting his head on Yuri's shoulder

Otabek scampered across the room, quickly putting the adult items into the draw again, stripping the soiled sheets as fast as he could, while Yuri held Nikky in his arms, stroking up his back gently, "what did Daddy spill?" Nikky asked innocently, "Daddy had a little accident Nikky" 

Otabek shot his husband a scowl, "No I didn't Nikky, daddy's just joking" "well if you didn't have a accident, what did you spill Beka?" Yuri glared at him, Otabek changing the bed, and staring at Yuri and Nikky blankly now 

"Daddy accidently.. I uh" Yuri jumped in to save him, "He threw up baby, poor Daddy, he's not feeling well" "Aww Daddy" Nikky pouted, Otabek smiled, finishing up changing the bed

Yuri headed over with Nikky, Otabek pulled Nikky in for a cuddle, just as Alex started crying, "want me to feed him Yura?" Otabek asked as Yuri walked over to get Alex, "Hello my beautiful little boy, are you hungry baby?" Lifting Alex up and bouncing him to his chest cutely, he turned around smiling, "Nah I will baby" 

Yuri was in a happy happy mood right now, Otabek couldn't but smile at the scene, Yuri got into the bed, bringing Alex to his chest, who nursed happily and roughly just like he always did, hence why showering after sex or anything dirty was an absolute must with two little kids

Nikky frowned at the scene, "Alex no, nice and gentle with Daddy" he moved to tug him away sleepily, Otabek stopping him, "No baby it's okay, Alex is too little, he's just hungry" 

Yuri lied a little, "It doesn't hurt Nikky, don't worry. Get some sleep baby, I love you both so so much, my perfect little boys" "night night Daddy's, night Alex I love you, but be nice and gentle with Daddy" he pouted, turning over to cuddle into Otabek's chest, Otabek kissing his head gently 

It didn't take long for Nikky to fall asleep, Otabek staying up watching Alex and Yuri, "I love you Yura" he coo'd, smiling at Yuri, who smiled widely back at him, "I love you Beka, I'd kill to be Nikky right now, all cuddled into your strong big chest" 

"I'll move him when you come to sleep baby, he gets too hot sleeping between us anyway" 

"God Beka, can you believe where we are right now" 

"How do you mean Yura?" Otabek asked, stroking down Nikky’s back softly, still watching Yuri feed Alex 

"two kids, happily married, our own home, both retired from skating, 27 years old, and I'm so happy" he beamed happily, that special smile that makes him close his eyes cutely

"I know Yura, I'm the luckiest person in the world, God I hope the kids take after me and not you as a teen" Yuri laughed while Otabek sighed out with worry, Yuri was always trouble, like so much trouble

"Traveling around in the middle of the night in Barcelona at 16 to find me DJing, you snuck into the club looking like absolute sin" "I can't believe you didn't make a move on me, I wanted you so bad Beka, it took months after that for us to have our first kiss" 

"Jesus Yura, after that night I thought about you every single time I…” stopping himself and glancing at the children around them, “well I thought about you alot" "Oh don't talk to me about that, what about my exhibition skate and you took my glove off with your mouth, who the fuck does that to there friend" 

They burst out laughing which they probably shouldn’t have, Nikky stirred on Otabek’s chest, Otabek quickly planting a gentle kiss on his soft hair and shushing him, "Fair enough Yura, we both wanted each other pretty bad" When Alex was finally done, Yuri sorted him putting him back to bed, and then getting into the bed with Otabek and Nikky

Otabek moved Nikky to his side, Yuri nuzzling himself into his chest tightly, practically draped over him, Otabek wrapped a tight arm around him kissing his head sweetly. He'd never tire of this little blonde Russian in his arms, he was perfect, he'd loved him since the day he'd saved him from some Yuri's angels, and he'd love him eternally, him and there happy little family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay in chapters! Work has been crazy, but I'm off the next 3 days so I'm hoping to get some more writing done!
> 
> Hope you like it <3 comments and feedback would be great! :)


	11. Sleep, who remembers sleep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikky refuses bedtime and Yuri has a little breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit angsty this chapter, a lovely reader left a comment on the last chapter asking for a bit of back story about Yuri's parents so that's included here. The first part is just domestic life, but then it leads on to heavier things, just in case anyone wants to skip that part or anything :)

For all the days were hard with two little boys to take care of, the nights were sometimes even worse. “Nikky, cmon baby” Otabek tried to speak firmly, tried to not let his sleep deprived mind take over and sound desperate

Not that it worked anyway, Nikky was still sobbing, all crocodile tears. “I don’t, I don’t want too” he cried out definitely, Otabek would never scream at his children, but right now, that’s all he wanted to do, not even at particularly Nikky, just in general

He was so tired, so was Yuri. Alex had been poorly, which in turn had passed it onto Otabek and Yuri, Nikky hadn’t seemed to catch it yet. Alex was crying more because he was poorly, but Otabek and Yuri felt like they could drop dead on their feet at any given second

And Nikky, Nikky was just becoming a little terror for bedtime and naptime. He was a toddler, so they expected some level of defiance, but why did it have to be for sleep? “You have to baby, I’ll read you a story” trying to reason with a toddler was even worse

He shook his head, his eyes still dripping with tears, Otabek sighed, “Nikky, listen to me okay” Otabek wiped at his face gently as he continued talking, “Let’s wipe away these tears, right, you need to sleep baby. Whether you want too or not, you need to sleep and that’s that”

Nikky burst into sobs again, he was only acting so dramatically because he was so tired, but yet he still wouldn’t sleep. It was a vicious circle every single night, “No Nikky, I’m sorry, I’ll either read you a story in bed or I’ll just leave the room baby. What’ll it be?” 

Nikky of course didn’t take it so well, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s neck and sobbing more, Otabek shook his head with another sigh, wrapping his around his little boy. “Shh, cmere. Calm down baby”

Stroking down his back and planting kisses on his head until his breathing and crying seemed to settle, which took god knows how long. All Otabek wanted to do was sleep too, he wished someone was taking this much time to try and put Otabek to sleep

Yuri opened the bedroom door frowning sadly at the scene on the bed, poor Yuri still looked ill, Otabek bet he looked the same too, they both had bags under their eyes

Otabek shrugged, Yuri sighed out as he moved to sit beside them “Your brothers asleep Nikky, we’ll read you a story and then it’s bedtime okay?” before Nikky could even say anything negative Yuri scooped him out of Otabek’s arms, agreeing with himself, “Yes it is baby” 

Tucking Nikky into his bed, he looked like he’d finally exhausted himself out. Listening to Yuri read him a bedtime story was pretty cute, Yuri always had the sweetest softest little voice when he was reading the boys to sleep, Otabek could listen to him for hours, he'd happily swap places with Nikky and be read to sleep by Yuri right now, if he was honest, he'd do anything for sleep right now

When Nikky had finally, finally shut his eyes and was breathing steady and slow, Otabek sighed in relief, as much as he wanted to lean down and kiss him he resisted. Far too many a night had they both made that mistake and ended up waking him up, Nikky seemed to be a really light sleeper, which wasn’t ideal when they had a baby in the house who cried during the nights

It was only about 7 or 8, neither of them even checked, they just headed straight into their bedroom collapsing on the bed, they had to whisper since Alex still shared a bedroom with them, but he was a pretty sound sleeper so it wasn’t so bad

“I feel like I’m dying Beka” Yuri whined quietly, they were laying side by side facing each other, Otabek sighed out, “I know baby, me too. What are we going to do about Nikky?” 

Yuri rolled dramatically onto his back, Otabek didn’t wonder where Nikky got his dramaticness from. “I’d kill for sleep, I’d actually kill Beka. I’d kill JJ just so I could have a nap during the day” 

Otabek laughed as he pushed him playfully, “Don’t say things like that Yura” but Yuri was smiling too, “Imagine though, naptime” 

Otabek groaned as he tugged Yuri closer to him, “Don’t tease me Yura” “Even the hardest days on the ice were easier than this, being a parent is so hard” Otabek hummed, “Tell me about it, I’m surprised we’re not grey”

Yuri’s eyes went wide, “Don’t say that Beka, my Grandpa’s been grey his whole life” Otabek shook his head dismissively, “Yura, I’m older than you, I’m going to go grey before you. Look at both my parents hair, they’ve been grey since I was a kid” Otabek always dreaded the idea of going grey, he had such dark hair it would stand out instantly, it almost made him shudder

Yuri hummed, as he reached to stroke a hand through Otabek’s hair, “My, er, my parents weren’t grey. I might be okay after all” then he huffed, “It’ll be the only good thing they could do for me” 

Otabek leaned forward planting a kiss on his forehead, Yuri didn’t like to talk about his parents, very very rarely mentioning them and never ever in front of the kids. Otabek honestly didn’t know a lot about them, he never liked to push Yuri about it or try to make him talk about something he didn’t seem to want to talk about

Yuri’s eyes dropped down, not looking at Otabek anymore as he kept his hands in his hair, Otabek reached his hand to stroke up his back reassuringly, “You okay Yura?” he asked softly, Yuri nodded but still didn’t look up to him

“I’d never want our kids to grow up like that Beka, I.. I duno” he trailed off, Otabek frowned sadly, leaning in to kiss him again, “Talk to me anytime you want baby” Yuri flashed his eyes up to him, those big green eyes got him every time, he couldn’t help but offer him a little smile

“Your not too tired?” he asked unsure, Otabek shook his head, that was the biggest lie, but he would never turn Yuri away, especially at a time when he clearly wanted to talk about some things, Yuri sighed out before he started speaking again

“I just don’t want the kids to ever meet them, I’d never want them to have any bad memories of us. If Nikky’s worst time of his life is having to have a nap or go to bed, I’ll gladly lose all the sleep in the fucking world to stay up fighting with him about it”

Otabek smiled, “Exactly baby, they won’t I promise, you’re the best Dad in the world you know that right Yura?” instead of a smile, Yuri still looked troubled, “Cmere, you can tell me anything you want too, I’m right here” 

Pulling Yuri close into his chest, Yuri moved his hands to rest against Otabek’s chest, his face burrowed in, Otabek kept stroking up his back, Otabek was so close to dozing off before Yuri spoke up again

“Is it wrong that I still think about them?” his voice was just a little whisper, Otabek felt his heart breaking, he felt so sorry for Yuri. Otabek hasn’t always had the best relationship with his parents, but the imagined it wasn’t anything compared to Yuri’s relationship with his parents, he’d never had the abuse that Yuri had had to endure even just from the little snippets that Yuri had told him

Otabek sighed, “Of course it isn’t, you can’t help that Yura” Yuri still kept his little whisper of a voice, “I use to resent them so much, it made me so angry all the time. But now, now it makes me so fucking sad Beka. How could they do that to me? I was their fucking son” Otabek felt Yuri shake slightly up against him, clutching him in tighter, Otabek had to shut his own eyes he was going to cry himself

Before Otabek could open his mouth Yuri spoke up again, “I wouldn’t ever do anything to our children Beka, I can’t, I can’t even understand how they could do that to me. Did they, did they never feel any love for me? Fuck, fuck, I hate that they make me cry” 

“Yura just because you cry, it doesn’t make you weak. You’re my little soldier, my perfect little Yura. I, I wish I could answer why they did what they did, but I can’t, they weren’t nice people baby. They didn’t deserve someone as special as you”

Otabek held Yuri as he cried, quietly shushing him as he kissed his head gently, being a parent was hard. Of course it was, but Otabek wouldn’t have it any other way and neither would Yuri, he got how seeing his own kids grow up might remind him of some of his darker memories of his parents

Otabek often thought of himself growing up when he looked at Nikky playing his first game of hide and seek, or when he refused to eat his vegetables, Otabek’s childhood was full of happy memories really, surrounded by siblings and a family who loved him

Whereas poor Yuri, he had none of that. He was a only child, he saw horrific scenes of drug abuse from his mother and his Dad would regularly beat him up. His only happy memory was skating and his Grandpa, but they were still all a little tainted with his parents dipping in and out of his life

When Yuri finally seemed to steady himself he sighed out, “I thought, I thought when I was 14, do you remember I said I bumped into them and that was the last time I saw them?”

Yuri sighed out again as he began to tearfully tell Otabek what had happened, how he’d felt like he was going to die that night. His Dad had attacked him the second they’d locked the door, all because Yuri hadn’t seen them in a while, hadn’t given them any of his own hard earned money in a while

His mother just watched, probably high on something or another, telling Yuri how he was never going to be anything, never going to find anyone who loves him, that his Grandpa only took him in for his income

They told him how worthless he was, if he wouldn’t give his own parents money when they needed it that he was heartless, sick and wrong. It went on and on, it was really no fucking wonder that Yuri was such the aggressive kid he was. Yuri said he could barely breathe after, could barely walk, they'd kicked him out when they realised they weren't getting anything from him and he'd had to stumble the streets until he got back to his Grandpa's. His Grandpa took him straight to hospital, Yuri said he'd begged and pleaded and cried not to tell anyone that it was his parents, to just say he was jumped

Nikolai had begrudgingly agreed, but Yuri always suspected he'd told the truth or rang the police once they were home. Yuri hadn't seen his parents again, Nikolai vowed he'd never let anything like that happen to him again, he didn't, but that also made Yuri feel worse. He felt fucked up for kind of wanting to see them again, to gain their approval and prove he was something. And he also awful that he knew his Grandpa blamed himself

Yuri would never blame his Grandpa ever, it wasn't his fault, and he was the only person at that time in his life that he ever remotely cared for. He loved him with his whole heart, that was the one thing he never believed that his parents told him, he knew his Grandpa loved him

Otabek felt so fucking proud of who Yuri had became despite all of that, how he’d oozed over confidence at all competitions, even if it was just a front, to be able to put on a brave face like that, Otabek felt his heart swell with pride

Their children had such a strong father, who would love them endlessly and only strive to be the best he could be for them. When Yuri had finished talking and Otabek had calmed him down again, Yuri never sounded so relieved

“I’ve never spoke to anyone really about them, like, my feelings and stuff, my Grandpa was always there for me. I know he would have listened and everything, but I wasn’t ready at the time, I think it’s only now having my own kids that I’m realising how fucked up it all was”

“It was baby, for you to overcome all of that and be where you are today, do you know how big that is?”

Yuri finally smiled, “I know, fuck, a mix of lack of sleep and having this fucking illness is making me crazy Beka. We really should have been sleeping, Alex will only wake us up in a hour or something” 

“It’s good to get it out Yura, never feel crazy for that. Having things on your chest or your mind like that and not being able to share them, that’ll make you crazy baby” Yuri leaned in kissing him slowly and sweetly, Otabek seriously felt like he was going to fall asleep mid kiss

He was happy that Yuri had shared, he wouldn’t change that for the world, but god was he tired. “I’m so lucky to have you Beka, thank you, I love you” Otabek hummed happily, “I love you Yura, I’m the lucky one, I mean it baby. And anytime you want to talk, I’m always here, no matter what”

Yuri nodded as he yawned, he tucked his face back into Otabek’s chest, he spoke sleepily about what they needed to do tomorrow, just daft trivial things. Otabek couldn’t stop himself, he felt his eyes drop shut and his body become heavy, he was pretty sure he’d fallen asleep within seconds, he was also sure that it would only be a matter of hours before he was up again

But everything was worth it, his family was so worth it. He’d take all of this lack of sleep if he could always have this happy little family he had, through all the good times and the hard times, there wasn’t a thing he wanted more, and he'd always keep them all safe, safe and protected and loved, so fucking loved, because that's exactly what they deserved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to upload!
> 
> Hope everyone likes it! <3


End file.
